<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stairway to Heaven by blanchepottermalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961184">Stairway to Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchepottermalfoy/pseuds/blanchepottermalfoy'>blanchepottermalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stairway to Heaven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheesy romance, Drama, Drarry, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Smut, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchepottermalfoy/pseuds/blanchepottermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One fairytale-like night, Harry finds his prince charming. He just wasn't expecting it to be his old enemy, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stairway to Heaven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stairway to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic such a long time ago. It was intended to be just a oneshot at the time, but people liked it so much I ended up writing a few more chapters, and eventually even a sequel! </p><p>I intend to post all of my old Drarry fics on AO3 and wattpad, for old times' sake. Not sure they will have as many readers as they used to, but it feels so nice to have a place like AO3 nowadays where I don't have to worry about my fic being reported and deleted like so many times before. Stairway to Heaven was first published at ff.net and was reported so many times for the smut in it that I just gave up posting it and thought I would never post it ever again. But here we are. </p><p>It's a different world today. Funny how it's still a touchy-feeling situation. Smut is not the problem now, but not following some politically correct guidelines may make or break a fic... Oh, well. Still hope this fic has some readers.</p><p>PS: WHEN I WROTE THIS FIC I HAD NO IDEA SIRIUS AND NARCISSA WERE COUSINS, OK, INTERNET POLICE? ALSO, since people don't want the pleasure of reading anymore, here is a spoiler for you: they don't end up together. They break up on the sequel. There. Stop leaving comments like 'BUT THEY ARE COUSINS'. It just pisses me off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a child born with wonderful, talented and special magical skills. He was destined to be the hero of the wizarding world, the boy who would face evil over and over without knowing dread or desperation. He would grow up to do great things. </p><p>The years passed and the tale proved itself right. Indeed, the boy saved many lives, lived many adventures, faced any sort of imaginable dangers and got off even stronger and wiser than before. At only seventeen he fought the ultimate evil that ever existed; a Dark Lord so powerful that everyone who opposed him ended up dead or insane. But the boy wasn’t easily scared. He crashed the evil Lord Voldemort with a magic so potent that astonished the entire wizarding community. And he lived happily ever after. Right? </p><p>Not quite.</p><p>After the battle, the boy became even more famous than he already was. His name was known everywhere, even among some Muggles. He was respected and feared. He was surrounded by good friends that loved him. </p><p>Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was already a legend at the age of seventeen. </p><p>But not everything was perfect in his world. Sure everybody loved him. The problem was that he wasn’t loved in the way he wanted to be. His love life was a wreck. All women only slept with him because of his name, not because of the person he was inside. Everyone loved him all right, but just because of his fame, his wallet and his handsome features. </p><p>Lately he felt terribly alone. His heart ached for something else; something stronger than just a one-night stand. Something deeper, meaningful and passionate. Something as stronger as life itself. </p><p>On July 31, when he turned 21 years old, he decided to give up on love. He was convinced that his destiny was to live a lonely life forever and more. There were no sparkles when he had sex with someone. His heart didn’t beat faster at the sight of anyone. His feet didn’t lift up like in a black and white old movie - when the couple kissed each other and the world seemed to disappear, gaining suddenly an entirely different meaning. His love life was boring. And since it was like that, he made a deal with himself. He would be alone for the rest of his life but he wouldn’t suffer because of it. </p><p>Love was just a fairytale that only happened in books. There was no such thing as happily ever after. Not for him. But it was hard to convince his soul of this matter. His soul still wanted to dream and hope that somehow he would find his soul mate, his other half, and his heart would finally be able to settle down and be happy for good.  </p><p>And so he tried to move on with his life.  </p><p>On his 22nd birthday, Hermione and Ron, his best friends in the world, realizing just how sad and miserable he was, decided to throw a party for him. They would distribute equal cards for couples and matching cards for those who weren’t a couple but were totally right for each other – in Hermione’s point of view – if only they gave a chance to themselves. </p><p>Harry was apprehensive at first. He didn’t like blind dates and he was afraid of spending his night with someone awful and another waste of his time. But Hermione convinced him to come, telling him that she had found the perfect match for Harry. So he agreed, a little against his will. To make Harry comfortable, Hermione put in the invitation that everybody should be wearing cloaks and masks so their identity could only be revealed if and when the other person wanted. That way, if a matching couple didn’t get along right away, they wouldn’t have to bear the embarrassment of it. </p><p>The fatidic day came. Harry dressed up in a beautiful dark green velvet cloak and wore a red mask with little diamonds in it so his emerald eyes were fully accentuated. He picked up the silly card invitation that Hermione prepared - which had two angels playing harps around a big red heart and a code so his match could recognize him - and he went to the party.   </p><p>The Great Hall stopped when he entered. No one was supposed to know his secret identity but Harry had this unique charisma that attracted the eyes of every person in the crowded room. </p><p>He wandered around the hall for quite a while, listening to the soft music the orchestra was playing and watching the couples and their matches dancing, some quite comfortable with each other, some still a little suspicious of the whole thing. </p><p>The most amusing thing for Harry was discovering how the code that Hermione enchanted to meet the match presented itself. It was quite humorous, and for those who weren’t cynical and still had a heart, it was also quite sweet and romantic. Basically, the two angels got out of the invitation once they spotted the person’s match and met the other person’s angels in the air, playing a lovable - and very silly in Harry’s opinion - song. Then they wrapped the couple-to-be together by an invisible thread and vanished. </p><p>Harry waited for the embarrassing moment when he would be attached to someone he barely knew all night. And he waited. And waited. Close to midnight, seeing couples kissing each other on the dance floor and others heading to a more private place, he was about to give up and go home when it happened. </p><p>He turned around and his eyes came across someone else’s eyes at the other side of the room. Like being pulled by an invisible and stronger force he came closer to the person, ignoring everyone else. It was the strangest feeling of his entire life when he faced the mysterious person, who had a silver-blue mask hiding his face and a black cloak covering his hair and body, and looked deep inside the silver-blue orbs that glittered dazzlingly. Harry felt shivers running down his spine. To his surprised - and joy - his chubby cherubim got out of the card invitation and met the cherubim of the mysterious and sexy person, playing a song that now sounded like heaven to Harry, and uniting them with an invisible twinkling-silver thread. </p><p>The stranger took Harry by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Harry felt dizzy, silly and completely swept away. His emotions were getting out of hand. The stranger wrapped his arms around Harry’s body and pulled him closer, their mouths only a few inches apart. It was a unique sensation that Harry had never felt before.</p><p>Harry noticed they were the same size and that the mysterious person was a man. He never felt attraction for another man before, except for one time - but he hated to think about it. </p><p>There he was, dancing with another man, everybody starting to stare, and he didn’t care one bit. He was bedazzled by the stranger’s eyes, by his strong hands touching his waist slightly, and the soft scent of musk that was exhaling from the stranger’s body and was driving Harry insane. </p><p>A beautiful and sad song echoed around the room. Harry could only see the stranger and no one else. The world around them seemed to disappear. </p><p>Harry licked his own lips very slowly and the silver-blue eyes followed its movement like he was hypnotized. Harry smiled. He saw the stranger’s red lips smile back. Their bodies slid on the dance floor as they were one. Satisfied and feeling more confident than ever, Harry leaned against the stranger’s body, took off the stranger’s hood and a mass of soft short blond hair with silver highlights were revealed. Harry couldn’t help but bury his hands in the stranger’s hair and afterwards his own face on the stranger’s neck, where he placed a light kiss. The stranger moaned softly and gripped his hands on Harry’s waist. It was clear to Harry that they were losing grip of reality. Harry raised his head so they could be face to face and their eyes locked inside each other. For Harry, the silver-blue eyes were a stairway to heaven. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” the stranger’s voice whispered near Harry’s ear. </p><p>It wasn’t a request nor a command but an urgent plea that Harry promptly agreed. They held hands all the way and passed through endless corridors. Harry was almost losing patience - that was how strong his desire for the other was - when they finally arrived in a big bedroom. The bed was covered in white and red petals of roses. The room was lightened by candles of different sizes and shapes. </p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I would think this was all planned already,” Harry said. </p><p>The mystery men looked the other way and just muttered, “Of course it wasn’t.” </p><p>Harry stared intently at him. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Tonight there will be only us - two strangers knowing each other for the very first time - without names. Our bodies will move for themselves, our lips will touch and we’ll lose our wills because all that matters is this moment. No names.”</p><p>“But I have to call you something.”</p><p>“Call me what you want then. I don’t care.”</p><p>That husky and sexy voice was making Harry’s senses shaken. They closed the distance between them and the silver-blue eyes met the emerald ones. The stranger took Harry’s face in his hands and stroked it softly. Harry sighed, lost in infinite pleasure. The stranger’s hands slid down his shoulders taking off his cloak which was followed by his linen green shirt. Before the stranger could unzip his trousers, Harry detained his hands firmly. The stranger looked at him unsure of what to do, as if he was scared of Harry’s reaction. </p><p>“You didn’t even kiss me yet,” Harry said in a low tone of voice. </p><p>“My mistake, sorry,” said the stranger slightly amused. </p><p>He brought Harry’s body closer to his and touched their lips tenderly. He kept the soft movement for a while, inflaming Harry’s need. Harry sighed, frustrated. </p><p>“You’re a teaser, did you know that?” Harry said against the stranger’s lips. The other laughed. </p><p>“What’s the hurry? Haste makes waste.” </p><p>“You’re definitely a teaser.” Harry smiled and without hesitation took the stranger’s mouth in his. </p><p>Their lips eagerly tasted one another. Their tongues battled endlessly, invading each other’s mouth, savouring each other’s lips. Soon their tongues got in and out of their mouths, imitating the most intimate act that two people could share together. </p><p>Harry was losing himself into a vortex of satisfaction. Their kisses were intense and very arousing. The stranger’s lips traced a path down Harry’s earlobe, and then met his neck and his chest. A light brown nipple was licked and then slightly bitten. Harry let out a cry. </p><p>“Aren’t we going to take off our masks?” Harry found strength to ask. </p><p>“No. Let them stay.” </p><p>He wished to see the face of the person he was about to have sex with, but there was something very erotic about having sex with a complete stranger without actually seeing his countenance - except for the beautiful and expressive eyes and the red and succulent lips. </p><p>The stranger kneeled down in front of him, carefully taking off Harry’s shoes, socks and trousers. Harry was now completely naked. The only thing left on was the red mask. </p><p>Still kneeled, the stranger looked inside Harry’s eyes for a moment that felt like an eternity. Finally, he took Harry’s erection in his mouth, kissing it softly at first and then swallowing it entirely, back and forth. Harry buried his hands in the stranger’s hair bucking his hips. It was more then Harry had ever felt in his entire life. It was pure ecstasy. </p><p>“Stop or I’ll come. I won’t be able to hold it,” Harry whispered. </p><p>“That’s the idea.” </p><p>Harry moaned, “It feels so good.” </p><p>The stranger smiled, stroking Harry’s manhood in its full length. Harry moaned loudly. </p><p>“It’s not fair,” Harry muttered. “You’re still fully clothed.”</p><p>“Just enjoy it. There’s plenty of time left.” </p><p>Again, the stranger took Harry’s shaft inside his mouth, speeding his movements. Harry’s knees were jellying.  It was like all his bones were dissolving until there were no more left. He came, gasping for air and needing help to remain steady. </p><p>He dropped on his knee and the stranger kissed him intensely, allowing Harry to feel his own flavour. </p><p>“Let’s go to bed,” said the stranger taking Harry in his arms.</p><p>“Take off your clothes then. I want to do with you the same thing you did to me.”</p><p>“No, not today. Today everything is for you and you alone.”</p><p>He lay Harry on the bed and stripped in front of him. The vision of his slim naked body wearing only the silver mask took Harry’s breath away. He was having another hard on. </p><p>“Come to me,” Harry called him, totally surrendering. </p><p>“Oh, I will. And you will come for me as well,” the stranger teased him.</p><p>Harry saw him taking out something and placing it on the bedside table.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Lubricant.”</p><p>The stranger crawled into Harry’s direction and lay on top of him. The contact of their naked bodies was a shock for both of them.</p><p>“I want you so much,” the stranger whispered to him.</p><p>They bucked their hips together. Harry slid his tongue inside his mouth and their cadence sped up. Harry successfully managed to lay the other on his back so he could taste his body. The path Harry’s tongue traced was liquefying both. Every time Harry placed a kiss on his body and bit it tenderly afterwards the blond felt himself burning. Harry bit gently the head of the blonde’s erection and then took it fully inside his mouth. </p><p>“No, I told you already. This is your night,” the stranger said pulling Harry up and kissing him. </p><p>“Why?” Harry asked confused. </p><p>“Because you’re very precious and I don’t want to ruin this moment that was given to me as a blessing. I want to make this night the best night of our lives.” </p><p>Harry felt a pang in his heart. His eyes flickered. It was almost like he had waited for that moment with Harry his entire life. Harry was feeling the same way. </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered reluctantly. </p><p>“What’s my name?”</p><p>“Harry. Harry Potter.”</p><p>“Tell me yours then.”</p><p>“No, I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you’ll hate me.”</p><p>Harry instantly tried to get up but the stranger held him.</p><p>“Please, don’t go.”</p><p>“I’m confused. Suddenly I’m not so sure I’m supposed to be here.” </p><p>“Stay a little while,” the stranger pleaded. “We don’t have to do anything just… Stay with me. Please.” </p><p>Harry took off his own mask and threw it on the floor. “I don’t need this anymore,” he felt like he should explain. “Did you plan all of this?” </p><p>“No, I didn’t. It’s all Hermione’s fault, believe me. She has this annoying habit of trying to be a matchmaker. I was completely taken by surprise when I saw you.”</p><p>“Then how did you know I was Harry Potter?”</p><p>“Because I know you. I’ve studied you all my life. I know your scent and your gestures by heart. My body can recognize yours by itself. It’s an addiction, really. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed. The stranger held him from behind and kissed Harry’s shoulder tenderly. </p><p>“I’ve been craving for you for so long. Please don’t deny me this night, this moment. I felt your need, Harry. I can still feel it. Your body wants mine. Your lips are dying to touch my lips.” he brushed their lips. “What do you want, Harry?” his hand slid down Harry’s body and stroked his hard shaft. “I’m here at your disposal. I’m yours. Do as you please.”</p><p>Harry stopped resisting. He hugged the other man and kissed him hard. Soon, every trace of rational thought evaporated. Their bodies found a movement of their own. Harry wanted to possess and to be possessed. But first he would be the one to bury himself inside the other man. </p><p>He prepared the other’s entrance sliding a lubricated finger inside of him, then two and finally three making gentle back and forth movements. He took the lubricant and spread its content on his hard on, then kissed the other man opening up his legs and plugging himself in cautiously. The stranger moaned loudly. </p><p>“Am I hurting you?” Harry asked.</p><p>“No. Please, don’t stop. Never stop!” </p><p>Harry started to pump inside him faster until their bodies were covered in sweat. When the final moment arrived - when their bodies melted into each other – Harry let out a loud growl and he came. The blond man followed him a few seconds later, spreading his semen all over his and Harry’s belly. But they didn’t seem to mind. They sealed the love act with a tender kiss. </p><p>Sure it began as just sex but Harry’s heart was too involved in the act to pretend that it was just an unattached sex-act to fulfil his most primitive need. It was much more than that. </p><p>Harry noticed that the silver-blue eyes were glittering suspiciously as if the blond man was crying. </p><p>“Are you crying?” he asked.</p><p>The stranger just shook his head. </p><p>“Can I take you now?” the stranger asked, cupping Harry’s face in his hands and kissing him, caressing Harry’s lips with the tip of his tongue. </p><p>“Wow. Are you recovered already? We just...”</p><p>“I know. It’s just that I wanted this for too long. I want to be inside you, Harry.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry muttered. </p><p>Quickly, the blond flipped Harry over until he was under him. He dipped his wet and needy tongue inside Harry’s mouth, tracing a path of fire with it all over Harry’s body. With the tip of his tongue, the blond circulated Harry’s left nipple and then the right one. He took it between his teeth and Harry closed his eyes, gripping the blond hair. </p><p>“Come to me. I want to feel you inside me. Please,” Harry pleaded. </p><p>“Wish granted.” </p><p>The blond rubbed lubricant on his cock. Then he caught Harry’s legs, opened them and sustained them on each side of his shoulders. The tip of his manhood met Harry’s entrance, entering slightly. Harry’s hands gripped on the bars of the bed. </p><p>“Go slow. I never did this before,” Harry said, his heart beating like crazy. </p><p>The other man nodded, cupping Harry’s hard length with one hand and squeezing it. Harry moaned with pleasure. Bit by bit, the blonde’s manhood fulfilled him. The back and forth movements accelerated. Harry let go of the bars, holding onto the blond arms and bringing him closer. Harry’s legs – that had slipped down – were now tightened around the blonde’s waist. </p><p>“Oh, Harry... Harry...”</p><p>Tears ran down Harry’s green eyes as the speed of their hips moving against each other increased. He was lost into a mixture of pain and delight. Finally their bodies gave in. With a deeper movement, the blond thrust inside Harry’s buttocks one more time and came crying loudly. Harry exclaimed something, his seeds spreading on them. He could not believe he had come again. </p><p>The blond men was starting to withdraw when Harry tightened his legs again around his waist as if asking for him to stay inside his body a little longer. The blond smiled. </p><p>“That was... amazing. I don’t even have words to describe it. Words seem so ordinary right now, so useless,” Harry said, pulling the blond closer to him and kissing him deeply. </p><p>They held each other all covered in the scents of sex and sweat. Even though the mask he was wearing was soft to touch, Harry felt annoyed by it. </p><p>“Take off your mask,” he asked.</p><p>“No. You can ask me anything but this.”</p><p>“You do realize that I’ll take it off when you fall asleep.”</p><p>“I won’t fall asleep and neither will you.” </p><p>But they were tired after all the action they had together and pretty soon their eyes closed-drooped as if they had a will of their own. Before they could surrender to a good night of sleep, the blond muttered, “I love you, Harry. I’ve always loved you and I always will.” </p><p>Harry’s heart clutched. </p><p>The next morning Harry woke up in an empty bed. He sighed, deeply frustrated. It wasn’t fair. The mysterious man was responsible for the most memorable night he had ever had and he hadn’t even left a phone number or an address so they could contact each other again. The beautiful and tasty stranger hadn’t left a bloody goodbye note. Harry hid his head under the pillow. Suddenly, he stood up determined, throwing away the pillow and the silk sheets on the floor. </p><p>He knew that big mansion like the palm of his hands. He had stayed many times there after Ron and Hermione had married and had bought it together. He didn’t even care for the fact that he was walking through the corridors naked. He burst into Hermione and Ron’s room without knocking and shook them until they were fully awake.</p><p>“Harry, what the fuck–” Ron said, losing the ability to speak when he saw an enraged and unclothed Harry in front of him. </p><p>Ron quickly covered Hermione’s eyes with his hands. </p><p>“Why, Harry, you’re big,” she commented, grinning.</p><p>“Hermione!” Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time, horrified. </p><p>“Harry, put some clothes on for, Merlin’s sake! There must be something that fits you inside the closet,” Ron demanded. </p><p>Harry entered the closet and dressed in a black outfit. While he was getting back, he heard his friends discussing Hermione’s comment. </p><p>“Oh, please, Ron. Give me a break. I was only joking.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t talk like that,” said Harry. “I am... big.”</p><p>Ron shushed Hermione before she could say anything. </p><p>“What the hell is wrong, Harry?” Ron asked. </p><p>“I spent the most amazing night of my life yesterday with this amazing and sexy guy that you set me up,” he pointed at Hermione, “and I woke up alone. He didn’t even let me know his name, for Merlin’s sake. Now I feel lost, like I lost something vital in my life. Like someone suddenly cut off my air to stop me from breathing. It’s all your fault, Hermione! Since you started it all, you’ll fix it! Now!”</p><p>“Oh, Harry.” Hermione smiled. “It worked then. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“A guy???” asked Ron at the same time with his eyes wide. </p><p>“I don’t think you understand, Hermione. He left! I don’t know who he is! He didn’t want to give me his name but he seemed to know mine. He knew me. He said he loved me. He said he’d always loved me.”</p><p>“Oh. I see. I was hoping he wouldn’t chicken out at the last minute. The prick!”</p><p>“A GUY? I didn’t know you were gay. How could you hide this from me, Harry? Me! Your best friend!”</p><p>“Oh, shut up Ron,” said Hermione. Ron made a face and she added, “I mean, sweet-pumpkin, that Harry experienced a new thing last night and I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it later. Please, don’t be mad at him. I was the one that put him in this mess.”</p><p>She kissed him tenderly. She knew her kiss had an extraordinary power over him. </p><p>“All right! But I definitely don’t want to hear the details. No way. Gee! Ginny will be so disappointed.” </p><p>“Who was he, Hermione?”</p><p>“Oh, Harry, I don’t know if I should tell you since he didn’t want you to know. I met him last week in an ice-cream parlour.  I was completely shocked when I saw him. I mean, I knew he’d spied for our side when the war exploded but at the time he was still the same spoiled brat as ever. But now he is so different. He told me about his feelings for you when I was Voldemort’s prisoner but I told him to back off if he wasn’t serious. He helped me escape. We became kind of… friends since then. He never tried anything with you because of the war; after all it was dangerous times. He left the wizarding world to live a simple life. He abandoned everything. I had lost contact with him for a year when I saw him by chance. We talked; he said he still loved you and then I tried to be the cupid. Obviously, it wasn’t one of my most brilliant ideas…” </p><p>“Well, the night was perfect,” Harry said, sitting down the bed. “It’s just that when I asked his name, he said I would hate him if I knew. But how can I hate someone I made such passionate love to last night? How can I hate him if my body accepted him freely? If my heart opened up its doors for him?”</p><p>“That’s so sweet,” Hermione said, sighing. </p><p>“It’s disgusting actually.”</p><p>“Ron!” Hermione slapped his arm. </p><p>“Sorry, buddy.” </p><p>“I’ll give the address of the ice-cream parlour, Harry. Then you can decide what to do.”</p><p>Hermione wrote the address on a piece of paper and Harry shoved it inside the trousers’ pocket. He quickly went home to take a shower and then headed for the ice-cream parlour. The place was quite full. To his disappointment, he didn’t saw anyone with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes among the people that worked there. </p><p>“Excuse me,” he said for a waitress who was passing by. “May I ask you if a blond, tall guy with a very peculiar eye colour - a mix of blue and grey - works here?” </p><p>“Oh, I guess you’re talking about Drake.”</p><p>“Drake?” Harry felt like he had been caught by a whirlpool.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You mean, Draco Malfoy?”</p><p>“Yeah! Are you a friend of his? He doesn’t talk about his private life much.”</p><p>Suddenly everything made sense. </p><p>Harry crumbled down on a chair, way too stunned to answer. He had had sex with Malfoy, his most ferocious enemy after Voldemort. He had had sex with Draco Malfoy and he’d liked every minute of it. Actually the word ‘like’ wasn’t even close to what they had shared together. It had been amazing, out of this world, and Harry wanted more. </p><p>‘You’ll hate me’ Draco’s voice echoed inside his head. </p><p>Yes, he would. It didn’t matter what they had lived together the night before. It had been just one night. Just a magical night that should be pulled out of his memory for good. </p><p>“Are you ok?” the waitress asked. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you his friend?”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Harry answered, asking himself what the fuck he was doing. “Where is he?”</p><p>“I’m sorry to inform you, but today is his day off.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry muttered, disappointed. ‘And why the fuck are you disappointed, Harry? You don’t want to see him again or feel his hands on your body or his lips meeting yours or…’</p><p>“Sir? I asked if you want his address.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be great.”</p><p>‘WHAT?? No Harry, it wouldn’t. This is a bad idea!’</p><p>She wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to him. “I hope you find him home. He’s the sweetest guy in the whole world. But lately he’s been acting weird. I think he’s home sick. Or maybe he’s missing the love of his life. You know, you kind of look familiar. I think Drake has a picture of you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re Harry, aren’t you?” Harry nodded. “I recognized you because of the scar.”</p><p>The bloody scar on his forehead. Needing to be alone, Harry said goodbye to her and went away. On his way home, he thought a thousand times if he should go see Draco. It was a tremendous irony that Draco had been the one he was attracted to in the past. Five years later he still could make Harry’s blood boil. The bastard!</p><p>He didn’t know how he ended up parking his car in front of Draco’s house. Maybe the blond had put a spell on him. A spell that lasted five years. A love potion, maybe? But Harry wasn’t in love with him. Not at all. He was only walking towards Draco’s door out of curiosity. It was merely curiosity that made him ring the doorbell. Or at least that was what he told himself. </p><p>Draco opened the door wearing only jeans. He looked at Harry shaken and surprised. Harry looked at him completely dazzled by the image of his wet naked torso. </p><p>“Harry, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hermione. And that nice brunette at the i-ice-cream p-parlour,” he stuttered. “They told me where to find you. Am I interrupting something?” </p><p>“No. I was just trying to bathe Brutus. He’s a little spoiled.”</p><p>Brutus? Was that his boyfriend? Harry felt a pang of jealousy inside his heart. </p><p>“Why are you here, Harry?” </p><p>“You know why.” Harry stared intently at him. </p><p>“I wish I didn’t,” Draco said, gulping. “Look, Harry, last night was a mistake.”</p><p>“You didn’t think that when you were inside me crying my name for everyone to hear.”</p><p>“A beautiful mistake then. What do want you, Harry? Do you want to humiliate me? Is this the reason why you’re here? Because now you know a secret that I kept to myself all the years we were at school? Because now you know that all the hostility I had for you was just a façade? I bet you came here to tell me that you finally beat me for good. You had me. I’m still in love with you. You won. Now, get lost!” Draco tried to close the door but Harry put his feet between it and with all his strength he pushed the door open. </p><p>“Oh, no! You’re not going to throw me out. You had me, too. We’re even in that matter. But we still have a lot to talk about. There’s a lot of unfinished business between us. And when I say a lot I really mean it.”</p><p>“You came here to talk to me,” Draco said, perplexed. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Just… talk.” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You’re not going to kill me or hex me or do something worse.”</p><p>“Well, actually, I was thinking…”</p><p>“What?” Draco asked, suspicious.</p><p>“That I want you,” Harry said, leaning forward to kiss Draco. </p><p>Draco surrendered the moment Harry’s tongue met his and danced together. Harry’s hands eagerly travelled down his chest, burning his skin. Draco shut the door with his feet and led Harry to the couch. They stumbled down without letting each other go. Draco closed his eyes while Harry bit and licked his elegant neck. They took off the rest of their clothes and threw them on the floor clumsily. </p><p>Draco buried his hands in Harry’s messy black hair and watched him take his manhood in his mouth. He threw his head back, allowing his soul to explore the sacred lover’s world. Harry’s tongue seemed to consume all of him. He rocked his hips sensually against Harry’s delightful mouth and came shouting Harry’s name. Harry lay on top of him, placing soft kisses all over Draco’s face. Draco kissed him on the lips. It was then that he felt a lick on his feet. He opened his eyes, trying to clear his mind. ‘Brutus!’ He felt the licking again and he let out a strangled laughter. </p><p>“Brutus, stop!” he ordered. </p><p>Harry raised his head to face Draco wearing a weird expression. </p><p>“What is it, Harry?”</p><p>“What is it!? You just called me Brutus, you son of a bitch! I should never have come here in the first place but I’m too goddamn stupid anyway.” </p><p>Harry tried to get up but Draco held him.</p><p>“Harry, wait! I didn’t call you Brutus!”</p><p>“Of course you did! How can you be such a jerk?” Harry accused him.</p><p>“Look behind you, Harry.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just look!”</p><p>“All right.” Harry turned his head back and saw a large and hairy cream-colored dog sitting on the floor, staring at them with big brown eyes.  </p><p>“Harry, this is Brutus, my Saint Bernard and my best friend. He’s a little possessive.” </p><p>“Brutus is a... dog?”</p><p>“Yes. You thought Brutus was a lover?”</p><p>“Well, kind of.”</p><p>“Did you really think that I would let you kiss me and drag me inside if I had someone else in here?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Harry flushed. </p><p>“You were jealous,” Draco said, delighted. “You were jealous of me.”</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes. Harry leant to kiss him but was interrupted by a bark. </p><p>“I told you he’s possessive,” Draco said.</p><p>Harry laughed. “Did he watch the whole thing?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Otherwise he would have jumped on you.”</p><p>“Do you think we can have some privacy?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They stood up and while Draco conducted Brutus to the backyard talking silly things in his big and falling ears, Harry went looking for the room. He found it on the second floor. It was a big and well-lightened room with a king-sized bed that Harry didn’t think twice before sinking in. He crossed his hands behind his head and waited for Draco to come.</p><p>Draco stopped at the door of his room completely dazzled by the image of Harry Potter lying naked on his bed. He still had to pinch himself every now and then to convince his heart that Harry was actually there. When he saw Harry at his door, he thought the raven-haired man would beat the shit out of him. But instead, Harry had kissed him. He wanted Draco as much as Draco wanted him. The question was: for how long? Draco had been in love with him ever since he could remember. Could he cope with the fact that he could only have Harry’s body but not his heart? Could he face without falling apart the day Harry decided to walk out of his life because the desire he felt for Draco faded away? </p><p>Draco stepped forward, carefully watched by Harrry’s green eyes. He didn’t know why a silly poem Ginny Weasley wrote in second year for Valentine’s Day, comparing Harry’s beautiful eyes with a toad, came to his mind. A feeble smiled formed on the corner of his mouth. </p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control his nerves for the task ahead. He wanted Harry with all his heart but he would have to let him go. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if Harry decided to leave once he got tired of him. It was better to face the sorrow now when he still didn’t have so many memories of them together. </p><p>“You have to leave, Harry.”</p><p>“What?” Harry asked in a whisper, standing up and looking deeply into Draco’s eyes.</p><p>“You heard me. I can’t do this. I’ve changed, Harry. I’m not the same cold-heartless bastard I used to be. Back then I thought I could have you and leave you without hurting myself. But now only thinking about you abandoning me after a short period of wild sex just kills me. I can’t do this to myself. I love you too much but I can’t do this.”</p><p>“Oh, Draco. I... don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to go.”</p><p>“Staying is not an option. Not in our case. There’s too much hate in you yet. You want me but at the same time I bet you’re fighting against it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.”</p><p>“Sometimes we do things because we want them so much that the only reasonable thing to do is to surrender.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. I...” Harry bit his lower lips. “I’ve been attracted to you ever since our sixth year. I never felt this strong for anyone in my entire life. I cannot let you step out of my life now that we have a chance to work things out between us. If you’ve been in love with me for so long, how can you throw me out like this?”</p><p>Draco felt his lips trembling. “Do you think it’s easy, Harry? Because it isn’t. You don’t know how hard this is for me. You have no idea.”</p><p>“Then give us a chance.”</p><p>Draco gulped. “What about our past? It’ll always hang between us.”</p><p>“I’m not a coward! I’m ready to face this. I realise we’ll have to know each other all over again. I’ve changed, too. I’m a perfectionist; Hermione keeps telling me that it’s impossible to live with me. I don’t like people moving around my stuff. I have so many annoying habits that I’ll probably drive you mad. But I’m not the kind of man to just walk away out of nothing.”</p><p>“I won’t be your boy-toy, Harry.”</p><p>“I would never do that to you, Draco. This is not just about sex, even though the sex last night was out of this world. I’ve told you already, what I feel for you is stronger than what I’ve ever felt for any other person before.”</p><p>Draco sighed, defeated. “All right, Potter. But if you’re lying to me I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Harry smiled and leant forward, kissing Draco’s lips tenderly. Draco smiled back. He felt like his heart could explode of happiness. </p><p>“I better call Daphne and tell her that I won’t go to the ice-cream parlour later on.”</p><p>“I thought it was your day off.”</p><p>“Well, it is. But I promised to go back at night because...”</p><p>“No buts. You can’t allow them to exploit you, Draco. Tell me who your boss is and I’ll personally break his face.”</p><p>Draco laughed. “Don’t you ever get tired of playing the hero?”</p><p>Harry flushed and crossed his arms. “I mean it, Draco.”</p><p>“You’ll have to break my face then, because I’m the boss. I own the place and three more others.” </p><p>Harry made a surprised face. “Oh.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s all you have to say? Because I can think of much better uses for your mouth.”</p><p>Harry smiled in a teasing, sweet sort of way. He pulled Draco against his body and kissed him voraciously. They spent the rest of the day in bed, lost in touches, kisses and whispers. They didn’t think of anything except for exploring and satisfying each other’s body by all means possible. </p><p>As for tomorrow... Well, tomorrow was another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect Love... Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“To have found this perfect life<br/>And a perfect love so strong<br/>Well there can't be nothing worse<br/>Than a perfect love gone wrong”</em>
</p>
<p>Perfect Love…Gone Wrong - Sting</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco woke up with a headache and a terrible hangover. He wasn’t complaining, though. Last night had been one of the best nights ever since Harry had come into his life. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes slowly fumbling around the bed he was lying in and looking for the one responsible for his awful physical state. Harry wasn’t there. He stretched, his body already missing Harry. </p>
<p>“Harry?” he called. </p>
<p>There was no response. He wondered where he was. They’d been together for five months. Five fantastic and unforgettable months. Draco couldn’t be happier. After all he had been through, his life was finally perfect. Not that his relationship with Harry was simple. Harry wasn’t kidding when he said he was a perfectionist. His apartment - the one he found himself in at that exact moment - was so neat and organized that Draco usually felt out of place every time he was there. </p>
<p>Harry constantly fought with him over silly things such as uncapped toothpaste or the way Draco seemed to leave the wet towel on the bed. ‘It’s silk!’ he used to say referring to the sheets. Draco, to show his scorn, rolled his eyes. And Harry looked so unbelievably cute when he was irritated that Draco regularly did things to upset him only to make passionate love with him afterwards - on the wet expensive sheets. </p>
<p>Another problem between them was their past of hostility. Due to that, they had nasty fights and arguments every now and then. But eventually they talked it over and decided to leave it all behind. The past was the past. All that mattered from that moment on was their future together. After all, Draco wasn’t a Death Eater anymore. In fact, he was never one for real. </p>
<p>Draco had explained to Harry his reasons for abandoning the wizarding world a week after they had started going out. It hadn’t been easy for Draco. The memories were still painfully disturbing to his soul. Eventually he had been able to explain that he had seen way too much injustice and evilness for a lifetime. The torture rituals still haunted his nights, and from time to time he woke up screaming, soaked in cold sweat. However, ever since Harry had come into his life, the nightmares had almost completely vanished.</p>
<p>Draco had thought about discarding his wand for good but he had kept it for emergencies. It had taken all his courage to use it again. He thought about going back to the wizarding world - after all, he would always be a wizard - but he was used to behaving like an ordinary Muggle. Harry was quite surprised at how comfortable Draco was living as a Muggle. </p>
<p>So, yes, they had their ups and downs. But they loved each other very much and nothing could diminish that. They were living such a perfect love life they had only dreamt about. </p>
<p>Draco looked at the side of the bed where Harry should be lying and the memories of the night before invaded him. The sensations were so strong they were still marked on his body in every bite and lick Harry had given him. </p>
<p>Harry had practically kidnapped him from the ice-cream parlour and had taken Draco to his apartment where a box of his favourite ice-cream flavour - strawberry - and a bottle of the best vodka in the market had been waiting for them. When Draco had seen them, he didn’t get it in the beginning, but the puzzle lasted only a minute. Harry had attacked him from behind, tearing off Draco’s shirt and jeans as if he had been desperate to feel their bodies moving as one. Harry had traced a path of fire with his tongue all the way down his backside. Draco could do nothing but surrender and shiver with desire. </p>
<p>Then Harry had shoved Draco on the bed, taking his own clothes off and opening the bottle of vodka. He’d taken a sip of it but didn’t swallow. Instead he’d kissed Draco and dribbled the liquid inside his mouth, sharing it with him. It had been the most erotic sensation of Draco’s life. His head spun with the memory. </p>
<p>One of the things he adored in their relationship was Harry’s sudden surprises. He thought Harry would be a little inhibited in bed but it was quite the contrary. On the outside Harry was serious and a little shy but on the inside, especially in the bedroom, he was rather passionate. Harry proved himself to have a very intricate personality and Draco loved him even more for that. </p>
<p>After exchanging a fiery kiss, Harry had poured a little of the Vodka onto Draco’s chest. Draco had felt his body melting at every cold swipe of Harry’s delicious tongue on his hard nipples, then on his belly and at last on his rigid shaft. He’d suckled him until Draco had come screaming Harry’s name madly. </p>
<p>Harry had then licked his own mouth in a teasing and mischievous sort of way that set Draco on fire again. Then he had taken the little box of strawberry ice cream into his hands and had opened it. </p>
<p>Draco waited, anticipating what was coming next. They kissed briefly, and then Harry submersed a silver spoon inside the box, offering a spoonful of ice cream to Draco. Draco licked the spoon sensually, his eyes never leaving Harry’s lustful ones. Once more they kissed each other ravenously, Harry’s mouth tasting like vodka, strawberry and a little of Draco’s seeds. Draco sighed with pleasure. </p>
<p>Abruptly, Harry had turned Draco around. Draco had felt the cold of the ice cream touching the delicate skin of his back and Harry’s tongue licking him all over. He shuddered violently. His hands gripped the white sheet. Harry positioned himself behind him, teasing him for a moment by entering him very slowly, millimetre by excruciatingly tantalizing millimetre. Draco’s excitement increased, but Harry kept the activity deliberately unhurried. </p>
<p>“You’re going to kill me,” Draco muttered, crying. </p>
<p>“Oh, but that’s not what I intend to do,” said Harry burying himself even deeper inside him. </p>
<p>Draco screamed some dirty words so he could tease Harry in the same way that Harry was teasing him. Their bodies were covered in sweat. Harry sped up the movement of his hips, rubbing Draco’s prostate and making him moan loudly. They came intensely, almost at the same time. </p>
<p>After the nirvana they had shared together, they took a few minutes to recover. Draco turned to look at Harry and they only stared into each other’s eyes for a long time. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Draco said to Harry, kissing him softly. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t say a word. Harry never said anything when Draco declared his feelings for him. He only smiled and caressed Draco’s face tenderly. Draco felt tremendously insecure when Harry remained silent. He knew for sure Harry wanted him badly but he didn’t know if Harry loved him in the same way he loved Harry. This thought disturbed Draco a lot. But once Harry kissed him again, he forgot all of his doubts to drown in the delight that was Harry. They had spent a wild night together. It had been so intense that Draco was starting to think that the previous night was the way Harry had found to end their relationship. A beautiful souvenir before a sad kiss and a goodbye.  </p>
<p>“Please, don’t do this to me, Harry,” he muttered to himself, his eyes glowing with unshed tears. </p>
<p>“Don’t do what?” asked Harry standing at the door and staring at him intently. </p>
<p>Taken by surprise, Draco quickly pulled himself together and thought about something to say. He noticed the tray full of his favourite food held in Harry’s hand and smiled. </p>
<p>“It all looks delicious,” Draco said. “But please tell me that hidden somewhere there’s an aspirin for my headache, too.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, Drake. It was the vodka, wasn’t it?” Harry put the tray aside. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but that’s ok.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. It’s all my fault.” he took an Advil from the drawer beside the bed and sat down by Draco’s side. “I mean, what was I thinking?”</p>
<p>Draco swallowed the small pill with orange juice. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Harry. We didn’t drink that much. It’s not your fault that my head can’t handle a little alcohol. Besides, I think I’m getting the flu or something. I haven’t felt good since yesterday. I should have told you but I knew that if I did our night would have been ruined and I didn’t want that to happen. You were so amazing. I think my body is still feeling some of the effects of last night. You surely were inspired.” </p>
<p>“Well, you were my inspiration,” Harry said, caressing his face with the tip of his fingers. “Don’t you know how crazy I am for you?”</p>
<p>“Hum... I’m not sure. How much?” Draco asked, teasing him. </p>
<p>“I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>He lay on top of Draco, bringing him closer and kissing him ardently. Harry’s tongue invaded his mouth, imitating the sexual act. Soon their bodies started to move on their own. Harry slipped his tongue over Draco’s neck, making him let out a very profound moan. Draco buried his hands inside Harry’s black hair and pulled it up so they could be face to face. He looked deep into Harry’s eyes and saw in them the sparking fire and desire. Harry’s succulent lips were already red swollen and asking for a tender bite. His manhood throbbed just by looking at Harry’s surrender. </p>
<p>To his surprise, Harry stood up. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just that since you’re not well, I don’t think we should do this.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m feeling better already.” Draco looked down at his very alive manhood that was demanding for attention. </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “I can see that you’re recovering rather fast. But we really can’t, Draco. We have lunch with Hermione and Ron, remember? We can’t cancel it like we did it the last time.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled as he remembered the episode very well. They’d been about to leave home when Harry started a fight over something stupid and they ended up entangled on the living room floor, naked and aroused. </p>
<p>“All right. But since I’ll have to put up with Weasel, I think you’ll have to make it up to me for all the stress I’ll be submitted to.”</p>
<p>“What do you suggest?” </p>
<p>Draco shot him a hungry look. “Let’s take a shower together.”</p>
<p>Harry crossed his arms and tried to look serious even though he was hardly hiding a smile. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. If we do what you want, we’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>Draco stood up in front of him beautifully naked. Harry seemed hypnotized by his stiff manhood. Draco noted with amusement Harry’s bobbing Adam’s apple and quick indrawn breath. He took Harry’s hand in his own and slowly licked and sucked his fingers one by one. Harry groaned. </p>
<p>“All right, you devil. You win. Hermione won’t mind a little delay,” Harry groaned out pulling Draco closer and kissing him hard on the lips. </p>
<p>Draco pushed him away and Harry looked at him confused. Draco moved around him until he stood behind Harry. He pulled Harry against his body, his rigid erection pressing into his buttocks. Then he whispered close to Harry’s ear.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, dear. I think you’ve already played the dominant male quite enough last night. It’s my turn now.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled, biting his lower lip in anticipation. </p>
<p>“All right. I’m all yours for you to do whatever you want with me,” he said.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to wait any longer. Draco led him towards the bathroom and showed him just how dominant he could be. Harry didn’t complain though. In fact, he gave in without thinking twice and surrendered gladly to Draco’s need, for it was quite similar to his own. </p>
<p>					    ------------------------</p>
<p>It was quite funny – from Hermione’s point of view – how both men had changed. Seeing them together, it was like they had traded personalities. Draco used to be the one that spent hours looking at the mirror and making sure that his hair wouldn’t get messy, while Harry was more like the clumsy type. Now Draco didn’t care much about those things – although he was still a little vain – and Harry was the one that was constantly worried about his hair, his outfit or whether everything in his house was set in perfect order. But in spite of Harry’s attempts to look as solemn as an Auror should look, his hair was still rebellious. </p>
<p>For Hermione, this could be easily explained. Since they’d been secretly in love with each other all their lives, once they were apart after the war, they unconsciously started to absorb the other’s character to supply the need they had for each other’s presence. That way, Harry started to act like Draco and Draco started to act like Harry. That was how strong their love was. </p>
<p>Their love for each other seemed to grow stronger every day. Harry had confided to her that they had agreed not to let their personal annoying habits to interfere in their relationship and in this aspect they didn’t have too many problems. Hermione also noticed the amount of time they spent together. From her point of view, they had an amazing chemistry together and they never seemed to get enough of each other. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t know how lucky he was. Draco was the perfect boyfriend. He always seemed to know exactly what Harry wanted just by looking at him. He knew precisely where and how to touch Harry’s body making both to lose control and avidly search for infinite ways of pleasuring each other. He was also tender, caring and had an unlimited patience towards Harry’s sudden bursts. Hermione only knew these intimate details out of confidentiality. </p>
<p>But lately Draco seemed more quiet and thoughtful. Hermione noticed that his eyes were rather sad and gloomy. When Ron and Harry’s conversation took over the usual way and they got stuck on Ministry business, she took Draco by the hand and led him to an empty room where they could talk privately. </p>
<p>“All right, spill, Draco. What’s going on?” she asked crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please! I wasn’t born yesterday... I know a few things about life. You’re not happy.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” he said annoyed. </p>
<p>“Did Harry do or say something to upset you?”</p>
<p>“No. Harry is adorable and as the days pass by I find myself more and more in love with him.”</p>
<p>“But...?” Hermione knew that there was always a ‘but’. </p>
<p>“But he doesn’t love me,” he said bitterly. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? I’ve never seen Harry care about anyone like he cares about you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he cares about me all right. But he doesn’t love me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s total B.S.” Hermione sat by his side. “Harry isn’t the type of guy that plays with other people’s feelings. Of course he loves you otherwise he wouldn’t be with you. Trust me; I’m one of Harry’s best friends. I know what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>“He never says anything. Every time I’ve told him how I feel, he’s kept silent about it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’ve changed over the years in the matters of the heart, but Harry is still a beginner. He was never the type to voice his true feelings. I think he’s afraid or something. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you.”</p>
<p>“Has he told you anything?” Draco asked full of expectation.</p>
<p>“No. But I know Harry. And I know the glow in his eyes when he’s looking at you. He loves you, Draco. I think he’s just waiting for the right moment to say it. Maybe he’ll say it at the surprise party he’s planning for you and–” she covered her mouth with her hands.</p>
<p>“Really?” Draco asked delighted. “He’s planning a surprise party for me?”</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Hermione punched the sofa. “I wasn’t supposed to say anything! He’s going to kill me!”</p>
<p>“No, he won’t. I won’t say anything to him. But tell me more about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, since your birthday is in two days, he’s planning something romantic. I don’t know if the surprise party is for all of us as well or if it’s just for you two, if you know what I mean. He hasn’t decided yet. I’m counting on something romantic just for the two of you.”</p>
<p>Draco smiled. “The cute liar! He said he would be out of town on my birthday!”</p>
<p>“And you bought it? I mean, honestly Draco, Harry is the most romantic and caring person I have ever met. And he’s had a thing for birthdays since his aunt and uncle never cared about his. He would never be out of town on your birthday.”</p>
<p>“I should have known,” Draco said, smiling. </p>
<p>After that, Draco’s mood got better. They kept talking about other things, some of them quite embarrassing for Draco since Hermione was the most uninhibited person he had ever met. He and Harry only went back home when the night fell.   </p>
<p>“My apartment or your house?” Harry said as he entered the car and closed the door.</p>
<p>“My house. I don’t trust Mrs Murphy with Brutus. She never feeds him enough.”</p>
<p>“That’s because he’s a glutton!”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk about him like that. He’s sensitive to other people’s comments.”</p>
<p>“He’s not here!” Harry said, amused. </p>
<p>“But I am, and I don’t like it when you talk about him like that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. You know, sometimes I think you care more about your dog than about me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be childish, Harry.” Draco pulled him closer and touched their lips together. “Don’t you know how much I love you already?”</p>
<p>Harry only smiled, as usual. But Draco didn’t care this time. Harry was planning a surprise for him and he hoped that with the surprise came along a declaration of love. </p>
<p>“My birthday is in two days. Are you still going to travel?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I have to. But I promise to get back on time,” Harry said. </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you so much.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I will, baby.”</p>
<p>					----------------</p>
<p>On Draco’s birthday, Harry decided to take him out to dinner, just the two of them. Then he would take Draco to a romantic cottage in the woods that he had bought. The place was all set for them to spend a magical and sensual night together. Harry had also bought a beautiful golden ring for Draco. He knew they had only been together a few months but he also knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Draco. He only hoped that Draco wanted the same thing.</p>
<p>Harry entered a flower shop downtown and bought a dozen of red roses and a box of colourful pashmina scarves that he knew Draco would love. The scarves were part of a sexual fantasy Draco had told him about. Harry couldn’t wait to use them on him. </p>
<p>He was about to go to the ice-cream parlour and surprise Draco when he spotted him at the other side of the sidewalk...with another guy. He couldn’t believe his eyes when they kissed right in front of him. His world crumbled down around him. His heart shattered into little pieces. </p>
<p>With his eyes filled with tears, he drove home. His hands were shaking when he entered his apartment. He took a bottle of bourbon and fell down on the couch. He didn’t know how long he stayed there. He was trying hard not to cry but he couldn’t handle the pain and after a while he cried like a child. He had been “out of town” for one day and Draco had already cheated on him. He cried so much that when the night came he was feeling numb. It was then that he decided to never see Draco again. </p>
<p>					-----------------</p>
<p>Draco waited for Harry all day, but he never came. Since Hermione told him about his plans of surprising him, he began to worry when Harry didn’t show up at his house. He started to walk back and forth in his living room, always with an eye on the clock. Finally, the anxiety took him over and he called Harry’s apartment. No one answered. Draco didn’t leave a message on his answering machine because he never liked the damn thing. He called again and again. Still no answer. </p>
<p>“Come on, Harry. Where are you?” he said, frustrated and worried. </p>
<p>He dialled Hermione’s mobile phone and explained the situation to her. </p>
<p>“No, I haven’t seen him all day. That’s weird. Harry usually tells us his change of plans.”</p>
<p>“Do you think something happened to him?” Draco asked, running his finger through his hair. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Draco.” Hermione bit her nails. </p>
<p>“I’m going to his apartment right now,” he decided.</p>
<p>“Call me when you get there.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Bye.”</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>He headed for Harry’s apartment with his heart almost coming out of his mouth. He opened up the door with the key Harry gave him and went looking for him. </p>
<p>“Harry?” he called. </p>
<p>Harry appeared in front of him out of nowhere with a dark expression. </p>
<p>“Harry! I was worried! You didn’t call me all day.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Draco found Harry’s aggressiveness towards him strange. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? I tell you what’s wrong! You, in my life! That’s what’s wrong!”</p>
<p>“What?” Draco’s heart thumped loudly.</p>
<p>“I hate you so much right now, Malfoy! God! You have the nerves to show up here looking as innocent as an angel. I can’t believe how stupid I was when I decided to trust you. But I was blind and today I had the best eye-opener in the world and I finally saw the truth.”</p>
<p>“Harry, I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Draco tried to touch him but Harry pushed him away, disgusted. </p>
<p>“Get the hell out, Malfoy. I don’t want to see you ever again!”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this to me, Harry. You just can’t.” Draco looked horrified. </p>
<p>“Not only I can but I will!”</p>
<p>Harry was so immersed in his own rage and pain that he barely notice the tears forming in Draco’s eyes.  All he wanted was to hurt Draco in the same way he had been hurt. </p>
<p>“Just go, Malfoy! I can’t stand to see your face!”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand, Harry. Give me a goddamned good reason to go! Because right now I’m way too confused to think of anything! What did I do?” </p>
<p>Harry gulped. He shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks. </p>
<p>“The reason is quite simple, Malfoy. I don’t love you. I never did. It was all a lie.”</p>
<p>Draco looked at him way too stunned to say anything. The words seemed to be stuck in his throat.  He felt the world spinning around him and the floor suddenly disappearing from underneath his feet. He should have known that Harry would do this to him one day. He just wished it wasn’t on his birthday. He felt like someone suddenly ripped his heart out of his body and had thrown it away. But he wouldn’t cry in front of Harry. If there was one thing he still had, it was the Malfoy’s pride. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you one last chance, Harry. Just one. You can explain yourself better right now, or I’ll walk out of that door and never look back. Did you hear me? Once I put my feet outside that door you’ll be dead to me. Once I’m out of here, there’s no turning back. So, what’s it gonna be?”</p>
<p>It was almost as time had stopped. They kept staring at each other for a long time. Harry’s resolution of sending him away was diminishing against his better judgment. The truth was that he was confused by everything. He didn’t want Draco to walk out of his life, but at the same time he did. After all, he had seen Draco kissing another man. </p>
<p>“Go,” Harry muttered. </p>
<p>Draco stepped back, as if a Bludger had hit him. </p>
<p>“You’re a bastard, Potter. You lied to me. You said what we had together wasn’t just about sex, but you lied. The bloody Harry Potter, always thinking he’s better than everybody else. You know what? I’m way too good for you. I deserve someone better. Someone that loves me back.”</p>
<p>“Love? You don’t know the meaning of it!”</p>
<p>“Shut up! I know more about love than you ever will! Now I’m the one that doesn’t want to see you ever again! You’re a bloody cowardly son of a bitch! And an insensitive bastard for doing this to me on my birthday. It was indeed a hell of a surprise!” </p>
<p>He got closer to Harry and kissed him hard on the lips. It was his way of saying goodbye, but more than that, it was a way of reminding Harry what he would miss. Their tongues met one last time and Harry felt himself surrendering. He gripped his arms around Draco but he almost fell down on the floor when Draco pushed him away.</p>
<p>“You still want me,” Draco stated, his lips trembling. “You want me, but you hate me.”</p>
<p>“Draco...” Harry said, his voice failing. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Harry.” </p>
<p>The moment Draco walked out of the door, Harry fell apart. He buried his hands in his hair and cried. On the other side of the door, Draco was doing the same thing. </p>
<p>					-----------------------</p>
<p>Since Draco hadn’t called her back, Hermione went to Harry’s apartment with Ron. What they saw tore their hearts apart. Harry’s state was pitiful. He looked devastated and depressed. It took a while for him to explain what had happened. </p>
<p>Ron instantly wanted to go to Draco’s house and punch his face out, but Hermione took hold of him. She made Harry take a shower and change his clothes. Then she made a very strong pot of coffee and when he seemed better, she gave him a lecture. </p>
<p>“Honestly, Harry, are you sure you saw Draco kissing another guy?”</p>
<p>“Of course he’s sure, ‘Mione! Harry isn’t blind!” Ron said. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m saying! Maybe Harry saw someone that looked a lot like him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right.” Ron rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath to calm down. “I’m just saying that-”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that it was him, Hermione,” Harry said, awfully tired. “And I don’t think he has a twin, so…” </p>
<p>“But Harry, it doesn’t make any sense!” </p>
<p>“Mione, darling, Malfoy is a bastard. Period. There’s nothing left to discuss. He broke Harry’s heart, and you’re still trying to defend him! You should want to break his face!”</p>
<p>“I’m not a violent person. Besides, Draco knew Harry wasn’t out of town for real. Actually, he spent the entire day expecting you, Harry.”</p>
<p>“How come?” Harry asked, surprised. </p>
<p>“Because I told him about the surprise you were planning for his birthday. I’m sorry, Harry. But he seemed so sad, saying that he thought you didn’t love him and-”</p>
<p>“He said that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And I let it slip that you were planning something romantic for his birthday. So, you see? This is why I think it’s weird that he’s cheating on you. Especially today. He loves you so much. It doesn’t make any sense!”</p>
<p>“How do you know that he expected me all day?”</p>
<p>“Because I talked to him this afternoon. He said he couldn’t wait for you to arrive.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Harry said to himself.</p>
<p>“Well, that makes two of us,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“For me, everything is perfectly clear,” Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Oh, Ron, not everything in life is black and white. Maybe he was a bastard in the past, but he’s changed! And I know for sure that he loves Harry not only because he said so, but also because every time he looks at Harry he sparkles! Harry, you have to know this better than anyone!”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m so confused,” Harry complained. </p>
<p>“You know, there is a very, very dubious explanation that could be possible.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Well, unless the person doesn’t have a clone or a twin, there’s still the wizard way.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?” asked Ron confused.</p>
<p>The kept silent for a moment until Harry exclaimed, “A Polyjuice potion!” </p>
<p>“Yes!” </p>
<p>“Oh my God!” he and Ron said at the same time.</p>
<p>“But why? Why would someone try to pass for Draco?” Harry frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s someone that wants your relationship to end. Someone that is jealous of you or him, or maybe both.”</p>
<p>“But who?” </p>
<p>As soon as Ron asked that, Harry and Hermione stared at him suspiciously. </p>
<p>“What?” Ron asked defensively. “I have nothing to do with any of this!”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying that you do. But maybe it was another Weasley. Like Ginny, perhaps.” she knew Ron would be profoundly offended by the insinuation, but she had to ask. Ginny had been acting very weird ever since she had heard about Harry and Draco. </p>
<p>“No! Ginny may be jealous of Harry but she’s not evil! She would never do something like this!” Ron defended his little sister. </p>
<p>“Then who was it? Harry, do you have any idea?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. </p>
<p>“We’ll have to investigate then. In the mean time, I’ll go see Draco. He must be devastated. Why did you have to be so irrational and stupid, Harry? You didn’t even let him explain himself! Gee! He doesn’t even know why you broke up with him! If he’s a wreck I’ll personally break your face, Harry!”</p>
<p>“Well, how should I react? I doubt that if you’ve seen Ron kissing another girl you would act reasonably!”</p>
<p>“Of course I would! The important thing in situations like this is to keep your head in place so you won’t regret it later.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I should be offended or relieved!” Ron said. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should go talk to him.” Harry stood up but Hermione stopped him.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he will want to see you, Harry. Give him some time. I’ll try to talk to him to see if I can still fix this mess. Honestly, Harry, I’m so disappointed! How could you do this on his birthday? What a jerk! Besides, if he cheated on you for real, then you should ask yourself what was missing in your relationship! You never said you loved him!” </p>
<p>“Hey! I was hurt, all right? In fact, I still am! Just because I never said out loud that I loved him, it doesn’t excuse his treachery! Of course I love him! How can he doubt that?”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” she said, walking towards the door. “What matters now is that I will get to the bottom of this or my name isn’t Hermione!”</p>
<p>Hermione left and Ron patted Harry’s shoulder and went after her. </p>
<p>“Herm,” Ron called her when they were close to the car. “I’m glad I’ve married you. You’re so wonderful and wise.  I mean, what woman wouldn’t want to rip the guts of her man if she saw him with another woman?”</p>
<p>“What? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“I’m talking about what you said to Harry. You’re so rational!”</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Ron, honey, let’s get something straight. If I ever catch you with another woman, I’ll kill you and the bitch.”</p>
<p>Ron hid a smile. Not that what she had said to Harry had been a lie, but the Hermione he knew would never act rationally if she caught him with another woman. </p>
<p>“What about all that speech you gave to Harry?”</p>
<p>“Each case has to be handled differently. And I do believe that Draco is innocent.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you don’t trust me?”	</p>
<p>“Ron, please! Let’s not discuss something that has only a remote possibility of taking place. Of course I trust you, which is why I know you wouldn’t do anything like that. If you were having an affair, I would know at a glance. You can’t hide things from me.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that I’m too incompetent to have an affair without your knowledge?”</p>
<p>“No, sweetie. I’m just saying–”</p>
<p>“Because I could have an affair if I wanted to. There’s this girl at the Ministry that keeps blinking at me every time I pass by her. And she’s cute.”</p>
<p>Hermione made face. “Oh, really? Who is she?”</p>
<p>“Melanie Gibson. You met her at my dad’s anniversary.”</p>
<p>“Oh. That Melanie... She looks like a slut.”</p>
<p>“She’s not a slut. She’s rather shy and–”</p>
<p>“Honey?” Hermione interrupted him with a sweet tone of voice. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Do you want us to fight?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! You know how much I love you, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>“A lot!”</p>
<p>“Then shut up! She’s a slut and that’s final! Now let’s go to Draco’s.”</p>
<p>“All right. But I’ll just drop you there. I have some things to do and some people to talk to. Like Ginny... And I think Harry shouldn’t be left alone so I’ll get back to stay with him.”</p>
<p>“Ok. I think I should stay with Draco then. And Ron?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>				----------------------</p>
<p>Draco was Misery itself. He hadn’t stopped crying ever since he had left Harry’s apartment. This was making him really upset with himself. He shouldn’t be feeling so helpless and lost. After all, he knew that that day would come sooner or later. Their relationship was too good to be true. But he still loved the bloody bastard even after all the things he had and hadn’t said. Draco couldn’t possibly understand what had happened to make Harry so angry with him. He should have stayed there and made Harry tell him what was wrong. </p>
<p>He wasn’t lying when he said that once he had crossed Harry’s door he would never want to see him again. But that was in the heat of the moment. If Harry appeared in front of him at that exact moment and asked him for forgiveness he would punch him in the gut and only then he would forgive him. </p>
<p>He punched the couch he was sprawled on instead. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were never soft. Why couldn’t he act like a proper member of his dysfunctional family? Why couldn’t he go back to being the cold bastard from the old days? </p>
<p>He heard the bell ringing and Brutus barking in welcome. He opened the door wearing a cold and threatening look in case it was Harry. But it was Hermione looking sympathetic to his sadness. It was obvious by the way she hugged him that she knew what had happened. </p>
<p>“If he sent you here you can tell him to just forget about me,” it was the first thing Draco said, even though it wasn’t what he really felt. </p>
<p>“He didn’t send me, Draco.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He looked rather disappointed. </p>
<p>“But he wanted to come here. I was the one that didn’t let him. I thought you wouldn’t want to see him.”</p>
<p>“Well, you were absolutely right.” Draco crumbled down on the couch, and Brutus laid his head on his lap. “He was rude and irrational. I did nothing to deserve that!”</p>
<p>“He thought you did.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“He said he saw you kissing another guy.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>Hermione explained the whole thing to Draco, who was totally astonished. Afterwards, Draco’s memory started working furiously. Something about what she said rang a bell inside his head.  </p>
<p>“What I don’t get is why he didn’t come to talk to me right away!” </p>
<p>“Because he was in a state of shock,” Hermione suggested. </p>
<p>“He’s not the only one that is in shock. I swear I’m not cheating on him. Why would I?”</p>
<p>“I believe in you.”</p>
<p>“A Polyjuice potion, you said... It makes sense since I haven’t been downtown today. I was at the ice-cream parlour almost all day. You can ask Daphne if you want to. Hell, he can ask her!”</p>
<p>“Do you know someone that could want to damage your relationship with Harry?”</p>
<p>“I know a lot of people that would love to do that.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking about Ginny.”</p>
<p>“Ginny Weasley? No, she doesn’t seem the type to do this kind of stuff. But I know some old fellows of Slytherin that would love to make my life a living hell.”</p>
<p>“I thought all the Death Eaters were arrested.”</p>
<p>“Not all of them.” Draco bit his nail. “It couldn’t be work of my old enemies though.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because they would do much worse than that to me. I would be tortured and then killed.”</p>
<p>Hermione shuddered. “An ex-lover maybe?”</p>
<p>Draco frowned, suddenly remembering something. “Maybe. What does the other guy that was with the fake me look like?”</p>
<p>“Harry said he was tall, tan with a sandy hair.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it could be a shot in the dark, but I think I know who made this mess.”</p>
<p>“Who?”	</p>
<p>“Seamus Finnegan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If Leaving me is Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You see, I'd heard the rumours, I knew before you let me know<br/>But I didn't believe it, not you,<br/>No you would not let me go<br/>Seems I was wrong, but I love, I love you the same<br/>And that's the one thing that you can't take away but just remember...<br/>If leaving me is easy,<br/>Coming back is harder...”</em>
</p><p>Phil Collins - If leaving me is easy</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as if the clock had stopped, for all night he kept rolling on his bed without sleeping. Harry didn’t leave his mind not even for a single second, but he refused to shed any more tears for him. He was dried out, empty, numb. He just wished he were the same Malfoy he once was; that same cold-blooded bastard that Voldemort and Lucius had been so proud of. Then he could just forget about Harry and all their wonderful moments spent together. Or he could send to hell his civilized side and burst into Seamus’ apartment without further delay. But he wouldn’t do that. He didn’t even know for sure if Seamus was guilty. </p><p>Seamus Finnegan… Draco let his mind drift away to the past. Seamus had helped him a lot. Draco owed his life to him. Seamus had been the one who had saved him from being killed by the Death Eaters when they had discovered Draco’s betrayal. He also had been the one who prevented Draco from doing something stupid with his own life when all hell broke loose. </p><p>They had built a strong friendship as the days passed by after the war, enough for Draco to reveal some of his most intimate secrets, including his obsession for The-Boy-Who-Lived. When Draco decided to abandon the wizarding world, Seamus had supported him in every way he could. He helped him build a new life and a new identity. </p><p>Eventually, they became lovers. Seamus was hot and terribly attractive. But he wasn’t Harry. Seamus didn’t seem to be bothered by that fact. He had also been in love with someone else; a Gryffindor that Draco knew only by name: Dean Thomas. </p><p>There hadn’t been any lies between Draco and Seamus, and their relationship lasted a year. The decision to break up had been Draco’s idea. At first, Seamus didn’t take it well. He didn’t talk to Draco for a week. But then he had come to his senses and their friendship was back in place. </p><p>The day Seamus heard him say to him that he had finally conquered Harry’s heart, he congratulated Draco and told him to be happy. He sounded sincere. This was why Draco was having a hard time believing that Seamus was the one who had jeopardized his relationship with Harry. </p><p>As soon as he woke up from his disturbing night of sleep, Draco went looking for Seamus. He entered the gym Seamus frequented on a daily basis that was for wizards only, and he spotted him in a corner talking to some guy. Without saying a word, he grabbed Seamus by his elbows not giving a damn about the attention he was getting from the people around. He dragged a scared and confused Seamus to the dressing room and threw him against the lockers.  </p><p>“Draco, what in heaven’s name is going on?” Seamus asked.</p><p>“Where were you yesterday afternoon?” </p><p>“I was downtown. Why?”</p><p>“With me?” Draco sneered. </p><p>Seamus became as white as a piece of paper and he gulped. “Is this a joke?”</p><p>Draco grabbed him by the collar, their faces only inches away from each other. </p><p>“Joke? Oh, no, my dear Seam, this is not a joke. Harry saw you kissing me yesterday!”</p><p>“Fuck. Harry saw us?”</p><p>That small little question was the proof Draco needed to confirm his suspicions. Until that moment he wasn’t so sure of Seamus’ guilt, because there were many blond, tall and tan guys in London. The difference was that this particular blond had been his boyfriend only six months ago. </p><p>“Yeah, you fool! But the major problem is that I wasn’t even near you yesterday!” </p><p>Seamus closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Who was it? Who was playing me?”</p><p>“You don’t know him. He’s from France.” </p><p>“Why was he pretending to be me, Seamus? It doesn’t make any sense!”</p><p>“Dean.” It was the only answer. </p><p>Draco let go of him and frowned. “Dean Thomas?” </p><p>Seamus nodded. “I wanted to make him jealous and the only person he really hates is you. So I ordered a Polyjuice potion and convinced Renan to drink it. He actually thought it was a funny prank.”</p><p>“FUNNY?” Draco shouted. “FUNNY? Your stupid joke ruined my relationship with Harry, you idiot! Because of you Harry broke up with me last night! He thought I was cheating on him!” </p><p>“Holy crap!” Seamus seemed pretty disturbed and terribly sorry, but Draco was pitiless. </p><p>“I could sue you for misuse of magic.” Draco punched one of the metal locker’s doors and it opened with the impact. “You’re not lying about your motives, are you?” he asked with a suspicious look on his face.</p><p>“Of course not, Draco! How was I supposed to know that Harry would be in the same street at the same time as I was? It was just bad luck!” </p><p>“Maybe you were following him.” </p><p>“No! Absolutely not! Please, believe me, Draco! I had no idea Harry would be there. I was so happy when you told me you and Harry had got together. I wouldn’t do anything to mess up your life!” Seamus sat down by his side and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Dean works on that street. You can go there and check for yourself if you want to. I’m really sorry.” </p><p>Draco sighed and buried his hands in his hair. “I believe in you.” </p><p>“Is Harry really angry?” Seamus asked cautiously because Draco seemed like a bomb ready to blow up. </p><p>“What do you think?” Draco snarled between his teeth. </p><p>“Again, I’m sorry, Draco, I really am. If there’s anything I can do…”</p><p>Draco’s eyes flickered dangerously. </p><p>“Actually, there is.” </p><p>					   ----------------</p><p>Harry had gone to work against his will. He entered his office slowly, dragging his feet and wearing a sad expression on his face. He had shadows around his eyes, courtesy of an awful night of sleep. He was feeling depressed and miserable, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed feeling sorry for himself. He just got out of bed because everywhere he looked in his apartment he saw Draco haunting him like a bloody ghost. He felt as if he was lost in a tour of memories. </p><p>‘At this wall we made passionate love after a fight.’ he thought. ‘He had broken my favourite CD, and he was so sorry afterwards. Of course, he didn’t like that CD, but even I didn’t care when he started to kiss me and… Damn it, Harry! Get a grip of yourself!’ </p><p>He had moved to the couch, which proved to be another stupid idea. ‘He told so many of his fears, hopes and dreams as we lay side by side on this couch… And that bookstand… he helped me putting it together. It was so funny. He lost his patience and he used his wand to put all the pieces in the right places. He used his wand… It’s so rare to see him doing that.’</p><p>Then he went to the kitchen; the same kitchen that Draco had practically taken full charge of. Harry hated to cook, but Draco just loved to spend hours and hours preparing all sorts of fancy and uncommon dishes. He had a secret sauce that was Harry’s favourite, and he used to tease him with it. Like the time that he threw Harry onto the table and… </p><p>“Sod off, stupid memories!” Harry shouted. </p><p>He felt like he was losing his mind. That was when he decided to go to work and see if he could forget about the whole thing. He couldn’t stop thinking about Draco. And the fact that he might have been unfair with the blond was eating him alive. </p><p>Ron dropped by at his desk and handed him a cup of coffee. “Hey, mate. How are you?” </p><p>“Depressed, sad, miserable and fed-up with everything! Pick one!” Harry said, irritated. </p><p>“Hey, there’s no need to be upset with me! I wasn’t the one that cheated on you.”</p><p>Harry shot a murderous look at his best friend, but then he sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Harry. I understand.” Ron sat at the chair in front of his. “Are you going to talk to him? Hermione said he was a wreck yesterday and that she will drop by here later to punch you in the nose.” </p><p>“She’s so sweet,” Harry sneered. </p><p>“Well, that’s my girl.” Ron smiled. </p><p>“I was a wreck, too!” But a pang crossed his heart as he thought of Draco feeling depressed because of his misjudgement. “Was he really that bad?”</p><p>“Herm said that eventually he stopped crying and a weird look crossed his face. The kind of look you have when you want revenge. If I were you I would be very careful. This is why I have to ask you again, Harry. Are you going to talk to him?”</p><p>“I’m thinking about it.” Harry’s eyes got lost in space.</p><p>“Then I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“God knows what he will do to you, mate.”</p><p>“Oh, Ron, he’s not going to do anything! And even if he does, who can blame him? I was the one that kicked him out without even hearing what he had to say. Gosh! He didn’t even know what he was being accused of.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Harry... I–”</p><p>Ron never had the opportunity to finish what he was going to say because in that moment Draco burst into Harry’s office and pushed Seamus in without much care. A murmur spread through the other departments and some of the people among the staff stopped at Harry’s door just to see if the rumours were right and the infamous ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy was actually in there. </p><p>Harry didn’t care for any of those things. He was too busy paying attention to the man that was beside Draco. The same man that had kissed his boyfriend in front of him. The bastard! He had nerves!</p><p>“YOU!” Harry shouted pointing his finger at Seamus. “I’m going to kill you!”</p><p>He leaned forward to knock him down but Draco held him. “No, Harry, stop!”</p><p>“Oh my God!” Ron exclaimed. “Seamus? Seamus Finnegan?”</p><p>“Yeah. Hi!” Seamus said with a cautious smile. </p><p>“What?” Harry was bewildered. “SEAMUS? The same Seamus who played Quidditch with us? Our roommate?”</p><p>“Yeah. Hi, Harry!”</p><p>“We haven’t seen you ever since the end of the war!” Ron said tapping Seamus’ back. </p><p>“When the war was over, I decided to do the same thing Drake did, and I left it all behind. But I missed our lifestyle, so I returned a few months later. Unfortunately, I lost the track of you guys. I found out later on that you and Harry were working at the Ministry but... Well, I guess I was kind of ashamed of my past...”</p><p>“Why?” Ron asked. He seemed pretty interested in knowing what had happened to Seamus. </p><p>Harry, on the other hand, was feeling all sorts of emotions. He was as curious as Ron and he also wanted to know what Seamus had been doing all that time, but above all he was jealous of the way Seamus referred to Draco as Drake. Not to mention the sparkles in Seamus’ eyes every time he looked at Draco.  </p><p>“You see, I was–”</p><p>“Seam! Cut the chitchat and just go straight to the point!” ordered Draco. </p><p>Seam!? Harry was seeing red in front of him. </p><p>“Right.” Seamus walked towards Harry and stopped in front of him. “You see, Harry, I was downtown yesterday...”</p><p>“I know,” Harry said with a disgusted tone of voice.</p><p>“...and Drake told me you saw us kissing. That guy you saw with me wasn’t him. It was a friend of mine disguised of Draco. He drank a Polyjuice potion. I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“But why?” Harry asked, confused. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Because...” Seamus looked at Draco as if he was asking permission to go on. </p><p>“Because he wanted to make Dean Thomas jealous, Harry. That’s why,” Draco said.</p><p>“Dean? I haven’t seen him in so long, too,” Ron commented. </p><p>“I still don’t get it,” Harry muttered, frustrated. “Why Draco and not somebody else?”</p><p>“Because Draco was my ex-boyfriend and Dean hated him for it.” </p><p>“Dean is also gay?” Ron stumbled in the chair and stared at them perplexed. “What’s going on with this world? Suddenly all of my friends are gay! Do you think Neville is gay, too?”</p><p>“Shut up, Weasley!” Draco said, enraged. “What are you still doing here, anyway?”</p><p>“Hey! I’m Harry’s best friend, all right? I’m here to support him!”</p><p>Harry looked at Draco, then at Seamus and then at Draco again. He was aghast at the whole thing.</p><p>“He was your ex-boyfriend? How? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry accused.  </p><p>“One question at a time, Harry,” Draco answered, tired. “Seamus and I met during the war. He was a spy for the Order of Phoenix, just like me. He saved my life when I was locked up in Voldemort’s prison accused of being a traitor. We became friends and eventually...”</p><p>“Lovers,” Seamus finished. </p><p>“We got together for a year.”</p><p>“We practically lived together, actually,” Seamus said and Draco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re not helping,” Draco said to Seamus.</p><p>“Sorry,” Seamus muttered. </p><p>“Anyway, we ended our relationship long before you and I started dating, Harry.” </p><p>Some of the people who were listening behind the door gasped. One of them didn’t waste time in telling everyone in the office that Harry Potter, the respectable Auror, was dating a Death Eater. A gossip started to spread through the corridors. Harry Potter was gay and if that news wasn’t shocking enough, he was also shagging Draco Malfoy.  </p><p>Harry crossed his arms and scowled. “Why didn’t you tell me about Seamus, Draco?”</p><p>“Because you would have asked too many questions, Harry, and it’s so complicated.”</p><p>“What’s so bloody complicated?” Harry’s anger was rising fast. </p><p>“My past is complicated, Harry,” Seamus muttered. “It’s not pretty, and this is why Dean is having a hard time to accept me in his life.”</p><p>“Seam, you don’t have to.” Draco looked at Seamus with a worried expression. </p><p>“I don’t bloody care anymore, Draco.” Seamus sat on a chair near Ron. “I didn’t win Dean back. All I did successfully was destroying your relationship with Harry. Do you want to know the truth of what I did during the war, Harry? I sold my body to the cruellest and most wanted Death Eater of all times in exchange for important information.”</p><p>Ron and Harry gasped. </p><p>“At least I saved many lives.” Seamus’ eyes were flickering with unshed tears. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Seamus,” Harry said putting his hand on Seamus’ shoulder and squeezing it.</p><p>“That was how I knew Draco was in trouble. You would be surprised at how much a person can tell you after a good shag. I saved Hermione the same way. And you, Harry. I told you about the attack in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Do you remember?”</p><p>“Yes.” Harry sighed. </p><p>An oppressive silence surrounded the room. Finally, Ron patted Seamus back and asked him if he wanted to get a cup of coffee down the street and go over the old days at Hogwarts. He quickly accepted because he knew Ron was doing that to leave Draco and Harry alone. He stood up and left, Ron talking about a party to reunite everyone from Gryffindor House. </p><p>Half of the people that were practically glued on the door fell forward when they opened it. Harry barely saw this. His eyes were too busy staring at Draco. When the door was closed again, he looked at a big aquarium filled with exotic fishes that used to calm him down. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Harry muttered, not daring to look at Draco. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you ever... Did you ever do what Seamus did?”</p><p>“What? Become a Death Eater’s whore?” Draco smirked and Harry nodded. “No, I didn’t. I would never do it. I honestly don’t know how Seam did it. Lestrange was disgusting.”</p><p>“Lestrange?” Harry remembered him. He was one of the crazy guys that had been set loose from Azkaban, and he had been Voldemort’s right arm. Ron had had the privilege to lock him up again. He was dead now. </p><p>“Yes. He had a big crush on the Irish.” Draco almost smiled. Almost. </p><p>“Do you love him?” This time Harry looked straight into his eyes. “Do you love Seamus?”</p><p>“No, Harry! I tried but I couldn’t get you out of my mind. He’s a great guy, though. I’m mad at him for what he did without my consent, but I know how much he loves Thomas.” Draco started walking back and forth in the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. “I know how he feels and I can understand why he did it although I wouldn’t have done the same.”   </p><p>“Are you sure he doesn’t love you?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m pretty sure. He did once, but not anymore. We’re just friends now.”</p><p>“I wish you had told me that sooner.” Harry sighed tiredly. </p><p>“We’ve only been together for five months, Harry! There are plenty of things you still don’t know about me. You just can’t expect to know every little detail of my life in such a short period of time,” Draco complained. </p><p>They were separated by only a few inches now. They were so near and yet so far away. If Draco wanted, he could reach out his hand and pull Harry into his arms. Then he could satiate his body’s need that had been neglected ever since the previous day. So little time had passed since they were apart... It seemed like forever that he had savoured Harry’s cherry-red lips for the last time. Now he wanted to just surrender to his damn needs and kiss him. But he wouldn’t. Not until Harry pleaded for his forgiveness. </p><p>“Damn it, Harry! Say something! Didn’t you believe in Seamus’s story? Is that it? Are you still thinking that I’ve cheated on you? Because I haven’t! I was at the ice-cream parlour all day! You can ask Daphne if you want to! I–” Draco closed his mouth and cursed himself. </p><p>He promised himself he wouldn’t be the one doing all the pleading and there he was, doing exactly that. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say. It’s too much for a bloody day! I understand what Seamus did as much as you do. But I’m confused! In my head I saw you, Draco, and not someone else pretending to be you.”</p><p>“So what, Harry? It wasn’t me. Deal with it!” Draco was losing his patience really fast. </p><p>“I said I understood, didn’t I?” replied Harry, irritated. </p><p>“Oh, so you forgive Seamus but you won’t forgive me, is that it?”  </p><p>“NO! It’s not that! I just need a little time to think about everything that has happened. You omitted an important fact of your life Draco.”</p><p>“I would have told you eventually, Harry! But the subject didn’t concern only me!”</p><p>“I know, but still...”</p><p>“Still what? Did you tell me all of your goddamn secrets?”</p><p>“I don’t have any secrets!” Harry said defensively. </p><p>“Well, lucky for you then, but not everybody is as saintly as you, Boy Wonder. Most people don’t have that privilege. We all have something to be ashamed of. I have my sins. Some of them I told you already. Some of them are way too painful and hard for me to tell you. I’ll tell you someday though, and...” Draco bit his lower lip. “What am I saying? You’re the one that needs to ask for my forgiveness, not the other way around!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s just so bloody typical of you! Try picturing me kissing someone else, and you watching the whole thing from across the street!”</p><p>“IT WASN’T ME! You said you understood that!” shouted Draco.</p><p>“Well, maybe I don’t!” Harry shouted back. </p><p>“Fuck this!” Draco turned around to leave. “I don’t know why I bother.”</p><p>“Draco...” Harry wasn’t ready to let him go, and he cut Draco’s way to prevent him from stepping out of the room. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about the way I’ve treated you last night, and I’m sorry for not letting you explain yourself. But the situation seemed pretty obvious at the time.” </p><p>Draco’s eyes flickered. “I can imagine.”</p><p>“Good.” Harry got closer to him and tried to touch him but Draco backed away.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Why not?” Harry asked, confused.</p><p>“Because... it won’t be that easy, Potter! You broke your promise to me. You hurt me.”</p><p>“I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?”</p><p>“I want you to get down on knees, cry and plead for my forgiveness! I won’t accept any less.”</p><p>Harry almost laughed at Draco’s determination. </p><p>“And if I do that...” Harry said, amused, and left the phrase hanging. </p><p>“Then I’ll think about forgiving you.”</p><p>At that moment Draco reminded him so much of the boy he had been at Hogwarts. His defensive and cold pose and his silver-blue eyes darker than usual were making Harry terribly aroused. His mind drifted away to the last detention they had had together and Draco had looked just like that. They had wrestled on the floor of the Potions’ classroom, unconsciously rubbing their bodies against each other, their faces coming closer at every second, so close Harry had felt his unsteady breath caressing his lips. He had trembled all over that day, and Draco had looked at him with such intensity that he now wondered what would have happened if Snape hadn’t appeared all of a sudden and spoiled the moment. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked, curious. </p><p>“I was thinking about our last detention together. Do you remember?”</p><p>Draco’s eyes glittered slightly. “I remember every fight and detention we had, Harry. You called my mother names and I jumped on top of you to break your face.”</p><p>“We almost kissed,” Harry stated.</p><p>“I guess.” Draco shrugged like he didn’t care, but Harry knew better. </p><p>“If Snape hadn’t showed up I would have kissed you,” Harry confessed.</p><p>“I thought I was the only one wanting it to happen.” Draco’s lips were trembling a little.</p><p>“No, you weren’t.” Harry stroked Draco’s face and pulled him closer to him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Draco sighed. “I don’t know, Harry. Last night proved something to me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That you don’t trust me.”</p><p>“But Draco...!”</p><p>Draco placed the tip of finger on Harry’s mouth. “Do you know what I really want?”</p><p>“What?” Harry whispered. </p><p>“I want you to say that you love me, that you have always loved me. I want you to kiss me and make me forget about the whole thing. Can you do that, Harry?” </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of it. He loved Draco so much but it was so hard to say it. Why couldn’t he just say it? It was just three little words. Three damn tiny little words. Then why was it so hard to say them? </p><p>“I... I can’t,” Harry stuttered. </p><p>Draco pulled away slowly and the sadness and defeat that could be read in his eyes split his heart in two. </p><p>“Then I can’t stay with you anymore,” Draco whispered.</p><p>“But Drake...” Harry was feeling desperate.</p><p>“Don’t you get it, Harry? You let me go so easily! Face it; you’re not ready for this.”</p><p>“I am!” </p><p>Of course he was. He had bought a ring for him. He would ask Draco to move in with him and spend the rest of their lives together. What more Draco wanted? Then again, Draco didn’t know about any of those things. Harry had never had the chance to give him his presents.  </p><p>“I wish, Harry. I wish,” Draco said gloomily.</p><p>Draco tried to pass by him but Harry locked the door before he could get out. </p><p>“Harry, stop it. It’s useless. I’ve already made up my mind.”</p><p>“No. I won’t let you get out of my life!” </p><p>“You’ve already let me,” Draco said, frustrated. </p><p>Harry only shook his head. He got closer to Draco and stroked his face gently. Draco put up all of his effort to resist him. </p><p>“Stop,” he demanded weakly. </p><p>“No.” it was the last sane thing Harry said to him before pushing him against the table. </p><p>Papers flew all over the room and Harry’s computer crashed down on the floor along with a rounded-glass paperweight, making a loud noise. Harry didn’t seem to care for any of those things. He lay on top of Draco, kissing him eagerly and taking off their clothes impatiently. Draco could do nothing but surrender to Harry’s urgent ministration. </p><p>“Your skin…so smooth…” Harry whispered biting Draco’s earlobe. </p><p>“Mmm…” </p><p>As Harry went down on his body Draco shivered, and when Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock he shuddered violently. It didn’t matter how many times Harry had done the same thing with him; it always seemed like the first time. Harry had such a skilful mouth. He knew exactly how and where to lick and when to speed up the movements or suck him, sometimes gently, sometimes harder. It was heaven. Draco threw his head back in ecstasy completely forgotten about his previous decision to leave Harry for good. </p><p>Harry mounted on top of him again kissing his lips with such reverence that Draco could only stare at him for a moment, eyes lost in a delicious daze. He took Harry’s fingers inside his own mouth and licked them one by one, eliciting a deep moan from Harry. Draco’s hand lowered until it reached Harry’s swollen shaft that was throbbing excitingly between his thighs. He squeezed it slowly and then a little faster. Harry went absolutely insane.</p><p>Draco not only saw but he also felt that Harry was losing grip of reality fast as he rocked his body against his hand, and that he soon would come all over his belly. He didn’t slow down his hand movements though. He wanted so badly to see Harry losing control. </p><p>“Stop… so close…” Harry whispered, his head buried on Draco’s shoulder. </p><p>“I know, my emerald.” Draco spoke softly inside his ear, sucking Harry’s neck. </p><p>But Harry wasn’t ready to give up effortlessly. He gripped Draco’s hands and pinned them over his head. Draco tried to unchain himself but Harry kept him firmly captive. He ran his free hand over Draco’s stomach and stroked his hard nipples, licking and placing little bites around them. He knew Draco loved when he did that. Draco mumbled something like ‘teasing Gryffindor’ and, neither of them realizing before it happened; he strewed his white juice all over his and Harry’s abdomen. </p><p>“Oh, Harry… fuck… yes…so good…” Draco rocked his body uncontrollably. </p><p>Harry was completely overwhelmed by the vision of Draco’s beautiful face lost in a state of pure rapture. The most amazing thing was that Harry didn’t even have to touch him the way he wanted. </p><p>He waited until Draco’s body stopped shuddering to start his game of seduction all over again. Draco mumbled a fragile protest when Harry’s tongue travelled down his chest and enfolded his now flaccid member till it stirred up once more. Oh, yes, Harry had a talented tongue indeed. </p><p>“I missed you so much,” Harry talked softly before kissing Draco’s fervent lips. “I couldn’t sleep all night because you weren’t by my side. I craved for you, my silver dragon.” </p><p>Draco smiled as he heard the nickname Harry had given him. </p><p>“I missed you, too, my emerald.” They kissed slowly, savouring each other’s mouth. “Come inside me, Harry. Now,” Draco whispered against Harry’s cherry-red lips. </p><p>“Yes,” Harry whispered back. </p><p>He fumbled around the table in search for his wand and he did not dare take his eyes away from Draco’s sparkling ones. He muttered the lubricant spell and prepared Draco’s warm entry with his long fingers. Draco’s face flushed and contorted in pleasure. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Harry asked with a throaty voice. </p><p>“Oh, yes. If you don’t come inside me right now I think I’m going to die.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “You’re so dramatic.”</p><p>“But you like it, admit it!!” Draco teased him. </p><p>“Always.” </p><p>Harry replaced his fingers by his throbbing manhood, kissing Draco and invading him with deep and fast movements until all of it was buried inside of him. His blond god moaned loudly and with such intensity that Harry almost couldn’t hold himself. He wanted to be gentle, he wanted to take it slow, but the fact was that his body seemed to gain a will of its own.  He wasn’t able to control it anymore. He had never been able to control it when it came to Draco Malfoy. </p><p>“Draco… sorry… I won’t… hold…much longer…” he mumbled incoherently. </p><p>“What makes you think I will?” </p><p>Draco gripped his fingers on Harry’s back, bringing him even closer to his body. The room around them was spinning round and round and they were feeling deliciously dizzy. Draco felt himself clutching Harry more and more and screaming like he had never done before as the raven-haired man speeded up, their hips finding the perfect cadence for a perfect dance. </p><p>He felt Harry’s hand stroking his cock as fast as he was burying himself inside him until he lost all of his balance once more and surrendered to pleasure. Harry came a few seconds later, screaming his name and dropping his seeds inside of him and over the table. </p><p>As they lay side-by-side, limbs entangled around each other in fatigue, they sighed, overly satisfied. They took a while to regain their full strength. Harry wanted to just stay that way forever, but he knew he would have to face reality pretty soon. He was actually puzzled that Draco hadn’t said anything yet. He had practically attacked him and he was so ashamed of himself. </p><p>Finally, Draco opened his mouth to speak, and what he said broke Harry’s heart. </p><p>“This changes nothing.” </p><p>Harry sighed, hiding his face behind his right arm. “I’m sorry, Draco. I couldn’t resist you.”</p><p>“The sex was amazing, Harry. The sex is always amazing as a matter of fact. But it’s not enough. Not anymore at least,” Draco said, drained.</p><p>“Why can’t you just understand that when I saw you with Seamus-” Draco threw daggers at him and Harry amended, “When I saw that guy pretending to be you, my world crumbled down.” </p><p>“It’s not about that either, Harry. This is between you and me. You don’t love me.” </p><p>“That’s not true,” Harry protested. </p><p>“Then why can’t you say it?” Draco complained. </p><p>“Because… because… Why do you have to be like this? Jesus!” Harry stood up, angry. </p><p>Draco rose from the table, collected his clothes slowly and put them on. Not once he looked at Harry. He couldn’t. If he did, he knew he would be lost. He knew he would never have the courage to do what he was about to do. </p><p>“I’m leaving you.”</p><p>Harry stared at him like a deer caught up in the headlights of a car. </p><p>“What do I have to do to make you stay?” Harry pleaded. </p><p>“You know what you have to do. But you won’t do it, will you?” asked Draco with his eyes filled with expectation. </p><p>Harry didn’t say anything though. He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to say what his lover wanted to hear from his mouth. He licked his dry lips and swallowed with difficulty. He didn’t know what he would do if Draco got out of the door. He was lost. </p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t think you would,” Draco said with a sad smile. </p><p>“Are you going to throw it all out of the window, Draco? Are you going to just walk out of my life that easily?”</p><p>“It’s not easy, Harry, trust me on this one.”</p><p>“Then give me a bloody chance!” </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“It’s not bloody fair!” </p><p>“Life is not fair. Haven’t you learned that after all these years?” Draco walked towards the door. “Give me the key.”</p><p>“No,” Harry said resolutely. </p><p>“Come on, Harry. Don’t make this more difficult than it already is!” Draco half-shouted. </p><p>“Open it yourself.”</p><p>“You know I don’t carry my bloody wand with me!”</p><p>Harry only shrugged. </p><p>“Fine. Have it your way then.” He stepped forward, took a penknife out of his pocket and opened the door with it. </p><p>“What the hell!” Harry muttered, quickly stepping before him and shutting the door. “You damaged my door, damn it!”</p><p>Draco looked at him with one of the famous smirks Hogwarts ever produced. “That’s a small price for damaging my heart.”</p><p>“Draco...” Harry leaned against the door, tired, and stared deeply into his eyes. “I want to make it up to you. I don’t want you to leave. You’re everything to me.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes flickered, not only by Harry’s words, but also because Harry was still naked. </p><p>“Before you walked into my life, I was living only a half-life,” declared Harry. “When I saw the fake you kissing some other guy I was so scared that I was going to lose you.”</p><p>“I... I don’t know, Harry. I’m confused. I need to sort things out first.”</p><p>Draco wasn’t feeling well. He felt he needed to get out of there before Harry noticed. </p><p>“Let me go, please.”</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to speak but a firm knock on the door interrupted him. </p><p>“Potter? You’d better open this door right now!” he heard the angry voice of his boss yelling. </p><p>Harry sighed, deeply frustrated. “It’s not over yet, Draco. Not between us. It’ll never be over between us,” he stated before pulling out the door and letting a short witch enter with determinate steps inside his office. </p><p>“What the hell was going on in here?” asked Elisabeth Thunder, the most feared boss of the staff. </p><p>She calculated the mess inside his office: the papers on the floor, the crashed computer, the broken glass – courtesy of the also crashed paperweight – and the most astonishing thing of all, Harry Potter, naked as the day he was born. She flushed slightly and stared at him with her mouth fully opened. Everyone in the office knew about her infatuation with Harry. She wasn’t just confused and ashamed but also insanely jealous. </p><p>Draco would have found the whole scene quite amusing if he wasn’t feeling suddenly very indisposed. His stomach was jolting like crazy and he was feeling weaker at each tick of the clock. He took advantage of the fact that Harry was busy trying to fix things with his boss while putting his clothes on, and he went out of Harry’s office with catlike footsteps. Unfortunately, Harry glanced at him that exact moment and gripped his arm. </p><p>“We’ll talk later, Draco. This is not over.”</p><p>He only sighed before freeing himself and vanishing from Harry’s sight. Oh, how much Harry wanted to just send Elisabeth to hell and chase after him. Harry looked back at her, wanting to throw her out of the window. She was yelling about firing him if he didn’t start to behave properly, but Harry wasn’t listening. His mind was thinking about how pale Draco looked all of a sudden before he left. </p><p>Later that same day, after three hours of lectures about his immoral behaviour, Harry got out of the office with Ron. They talked a little, mostly about Draco, and Harry decided to go to a place he hadn’t visited in a long time because it brought back too many painful memories.  </p><p>He parked the car near the cemetery and walked through the graves until he spotted the one he was looking for. He sat in front of it and just stayed there until the nightfall. He had lied to Draco. He had a secret. He had many secrets in fact. One of them was the fact that Draco was the love of his life long before their sixth year. The other was that he had almost given up on his fight against Voldemort, and the reason was right in front of him. </p><p>With his head hid behind his hands, he broke down and cried for the loss of his dearly beloved son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Final Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Draco came back to his house after his encounter with Harry, he was feeling terribly ill. His head and body ached, and he was barely standing on his feet. The cold had finally got to him a big time, probably because he was too weak to fight it. He took an aspirin, crumbled down on his fluffy king-sized bed and wrapped himself in the blankets. His mind quickly drifted away, and he drowned in a delirious state of unconsciousness caused by the high fever. After a while, he was sweating all over his body, and he started to babble incoherently, mostly about his past as a Death Eater. </p><p>That was how Harry found him a little after 9 pm. Brutus received Harry barking madly and almost throwing him to the floor. But after the welcome feast, he bit Harry’s shirt and led him to Draco’s bedroom so his owner could have the proper care. Harry thought it was funny for a moment until he saw Draco spread out on his bed, turning from one side to another with his face flushed from the fever, tears falling down his cheeks from the nightmares he was having. Harry immediately measured Draco’s temperature and confirmed that it was indeed too high. </p><p>"God, Draco! You’re so hot," he said, kissing Draco’s forehead softly, a worried expression on his face. "What’s wrong with you?" he wiped off Draco’s tears with his thumbs. </p><p>Draco mumbled something he didn’t understand. Harry stood up; picked up the phone and called two people he thought could help him in that situation: Neville Longbottom and Hermione G. Weasley. </p><p>Neville was studying to become a medi-wizard and he was surprisingly good at it. Still, he didn’t have much confidence when it came down to potions, and that was why Hermione’s help was needed, because she had a degree in that matter and she was extremely good with restoratives and tonics. </p><p>Neville apparated there seconds later with all of his instruments and with Hermione and Ron at his side. He took one look at Draco and made a strange face. Harry took that as a bad sign and he bit his lower lip, nervous. </p><p>"What?" he asked, his expression deadly pale. "Is it bad?" </p><p>Neville looked at him with a sad smiled. "I don’t know. I need to examine him first."</p><p>"But you seem to know what he has already," Harry stated.</p><p>"I have a hunch but I’m not sure."</p><p>Everyone in the room held their breaths with concern. </p><p>"What is it?" Harry asked again. He was starting to lose patience. </p><p>Neville didn’t say anything. He took his wand from his valise, muttered a spell Harry didn’t know and passed it over Draco’s body. Harry felt his vision blurring and his eyes filling with tears. The memories of his son’s death, which was still fresh inside his head, suddenly fell heavily down on him like an avalanche for the second time that day. This wasn’t happening, he told himself. He couldn’t even think about losing Draco as well. Not now, not ever. If Draco died, he would die with him. </p><p>The tip of Neville’s wand changed its colour from yellow to green and glowed throughout the bedroom. Neville sighed, continuing his mute examination. Harry thought about saying something but Hermione shook his head. Neville shouldn’t be disturbed. </p><p>"Don’t worry, Harry. I’m sure it’s nothing," she muttered in his ear.</p><p>"I was thinking about… Nathan."</p><p>Hermione’s eyes flickered with comprehension and sympathy. She was conscious of the fact that Harry still hadn’t got over the death of Nathan and that his grief was still haunting him. He hadn’t cried when Nathan died. It wasn’t healthy not to cry for his son’s loss but Harry didn’t even want to talk about it. </p><p>"I never said anything to Draco about Nathan," Harry whispered sorrowfully.</p><p>"You’ll have plenty of time for that later, Harry," Ron said, gripping Harry’s shoulder. </p><p>Harry smiled a little. Finally, Neville’s wand went out and he stared at his friends’ worried faces with a blank expression that soon turned into a smile. </p><p>"He’ll live," he said grinning. </p><p>Harry sighed, deeply relieved. </p><p>"But I’m glad you called me on time, Harry. He has a new kind of flu that is spreading through the wizarding community. We don’t know what causes it. All we know is that it appears all of a sudden, then it goes away, and then it comes back again more powerful than before. Some patients got a stronger type of pneumonia and unfortunately one of them died last week. But Draco will be fine. Luckily, he’s still on stage two of the disease and after a reinvigorating tonic we created at the hospital, he’ll be as good as new. Stage five is the one we should be worried about. But that isn’t the case," Neville explained. "I have the ingredients here. May I use your kitchen, Harry?" </p><p>"Well, it’s not my kitchen. This is Draco’s house. But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind." </p><p>Neville nodded. "Hermione, could you please help me with the potion? I’m still a trainee in this matter."</p><p>"Sure!" she stepped out of the room with Neville.</p><p>"So," Ron said after a short period of silence. "The bastard will live." </p><p>"He’s not a bastard," Harry said, annoyed.</p><p>"You were the one that called him that yesterday," Ron said defensively. </p><p>"I was mad yesterday. And hurt. But I’m not anymore." </p><p>"I was only joking, Harry. I’m glad he’s fine. I kind of enjoy our discussions, you know?"</p><p>Harry smiled and hugged Ron. "Thanks," he whispered, emotional.</p><p>"Any time, friend." Ron hugged him back and then walked out of the room. </p><p>Harry sat on the bed and stroked Draco’s hair, kissing his cheek tenderly. </p><p>"You’ll be fine, love," he whispered in Draco’s ear. </p><p>Draco muttered Harry’s name softly and squeezed his hand. "Is that you, Harry?"</p><p>"Yes, it’s me."</p><p>"You’re not leaving, are you?" he said with a worried tone of voice.</p><p>"No, I’m not. I’m staying right here by your side."</p><p>Draco gave him a weak smile and went back to sleep. Half an hour later, his friends entered the bedroom again and handed him a bottle with a red liquid in it. Harry smelled it and was surprised at how good its aroma was. </p><p>"What’s in here?" Harry asked. </p><p>"I don’t think you would like to know, Harry," Hermione answered. "Let’s just say that the smell is from the strawberry’s scent." Ron looked at her and she sighed. "It is! But the other things aren’t that nice. And the taste... it’s not as good as the aroma."</p><p>Harry smiled. He could only imagine. </p><p>"Thanks, Neville."</p><p>"Oh, it’s all right. Just make sure he drinks it all; one glass per day for seven days must be enough. You can drink it, too, if you want. Just for precaution. He’ll be feeling much better in the morning but don’t let him stay away from the bed for too long. He needs to rest for at least two more days, all right? Just call me if you have any more questions. Bye!"</p><p>Harry shook Neville’s hand, profoundly grateful and then Neville disapparated.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Harry said, hugging Ron and Hermione. </p><p>"It’s ok, Harry. We also like the bastard, as strange as it sounds," Ron said smiling. </p><p>"Yes, he’s part of our group now," Hermione said.</p><p>"Damn! I forgot something!" Ron exclaimed. </p><p>"What?" Hermione asked, worried.</p><p>"I forgot to ask Neville if he’s also gay."</p><p>Harry laughed and Hermione looked at his husband with a weird expression.</p><p>"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you interested in him?"</p><p>"No, honey! It’s just that I found out today that Seamus and Dean are gay and I got curious about Neville’s sexuality as well. They were all my roommates, you know? I think I am the only one who remained intact."</p><p>"What an awful thing to say!" Hermione slapped his arm. </p><p>Harry laughed even more because he knew Ron was only joking around. </p><p>"Sorry," Ron said, hiding a smile.</p><p>"Just for your information, Neville is not gay. I happen to know that he’s dating a girl."</p><p>"Really? Who is she?" Ron asked, curious.</p><p>"Oh, I think you’ll find out on Sunday," Hermione said mysteriously. </p><p>"Sunday?" Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "We’ll have lunch with my parents, won’t we? Ginny said she had an important announcement to make. Oh, my God! Are you trying to tell me that Neville is dating my sister?"</p><p>Hermione gave him another mysterious smile. </p><p>"Damn! I think I’ll need to have The Talk with Neville."</p><p>"Oh, no, you won’t! Ginny is not a baby, Ron!"</p><p>"But, honey, she’s really innocent and–"</p><p>"Innocent? Please!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "If she’s innocent I’m Madre Teresa." </p><p>"What is that suppose to mean?" Ron asked, suspicious. </p><p>"Oh, nothing."</p><p>"Hermione..."</p><p>"Harry, we’re going home," she said ignoring Ron’s angry face. "If you need us, just call!"</p><p>"Thanks, Herm." </p><p>She kissed him on his cheek. "Bye."</p><p>"Bye, Harry." Ron tapped him on the back and turned around to face his wife. "Now you’ll have to explain to me what you meant by ‘please’ and..." Ron said before disapparating with Hermione. </p><p>Harry shook his head and turned to stare at Draco, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He took off his shirt and lay beside Draco, watching him intently and caressing his face slightly. Draco sighed and cuddled against Harry’s body. Harry embraced him tightly and smiled as he watched Brutus crawling on the floor and putting his big head near Harry’s lap as if he was asking his permission to do something. </p><p>"All right," Harry said. "Jump in." </p><p>He didn’t have to say twice. Brutus jumped on the bed and closed his eyes, pleased. Harry was still smiling when he fell asleep. </p><p>					-----------------</p><p>Close to midnight, Harry woke up with Draco’s cry for help. He turned around to stare at Draco and saw that his lover was sweating all over and sobbing again, as if he was having the worst nightmare of his life. Harry tried to hug him, but Draco didn’t let him. </p><p>"Draco," Harry called. "It’s me, Harry. Wake up!"</p><p>Draco stopped struggling and opened his eyes widely, his silver-blue eyes cloudy and scared. He looked at Harry as if he wasn’t really seeing him and muttered something. </p><p>"What is it, Drake?" Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, stroking his face softly. </p><p>"You were dead."</p><p>"It was just a bad dream, Draco. I’m right here." </p><p>"No, you don’t understand, you were dead. For a minute you were dead. I pulled you out of the water and you weren’t breathing. I was so scared. I thought Voldemort had won. But he was dead already. I made sure he was. But you weren’t breathing, Harry."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, bewildered. </p><p>Draco gulped, his eyes suddenly becoming very lucid. "Do you even remember your last duel with Lord Voldemort?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I do." But he was lying. He remembered the exchange of angry words shouted in rage; the pain of knowing he would never see his son again, their wands raised, a thin green light connecting their powers together and that was it. </p><p>"I was there," Draco said in a low tone of voice as if it was difficult for him to say it. "You didn’t even look at me. It was like there was just you and Voldemort. I never saw you look at someone with such hatred. When the powers of your wands connected, there was a very big explosion. Voldemort lay on the floor with the Gryffindor sword buried in his chest and you were at the bottom of the lake. I pulled you out. You weren’t breathing, so I panicked. I gave you a mouth to mouth and you spat a lot of water. Then you looked at me, asked me if I was an angel and... And they took you away. They took you away from me. Why did they do that?" his voice cracked with emotion.</p><p>Harry’s eyes sparkled with love and understanding. "You saved me." </p><p>"But you didn’t want to live, did you?" It was more of an affirmation than a question. "You didn’t even try to fight the water, Harry."</p><p>Avoiding the issue, Harry stood up, took the bottle of medicine and told him to drink it.</p><p>"You didn’t answer my question, Harry." </p><p>"Drink this first."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It’s a potion that will make you feel better." </p><p>Draco drank it and complained about its bad taste. Harry explained all that Neville had told him about the disease and Draco couldn’t believe that Harry had let Longbottom examine him. Of all people, Neville was the last person Draco expected to become a doctor. Harry was annoyed by Draco’s prejudice but he didn’t say anything because Draco wasn’t well yet. The only thing he said was that Neville had a trainee’s license and he was a very reputed doctor.</p><p>"I’m dying, Harry," Draco muttered.</p><p>"No, you’re not dying, Draco. But you have to rest for at least two days."</p><p>"Are you sure? I feel like I’m dying. My head aches and my stomach is a wreck. I think I’m going to throw up," he whined. "Merlin, I need a bath. I stink. Can you help me with that, Harry? I don’t think I can walk." </p><p>"Of course I’ll help you, Drake," Harry said, amused. "You’re so dramatic."</p><p>"Have pity on me, Harry. I’m not feeling so good," he whined a little more, hiding his face in the pillow. "Can’t you be nice to me?"</p><p>"I am being nice to you!" Harry said.</p><p>"I mean, nice as in being my slave for a day," Draco teased. </p><p>Harry laughed. "Right. Only for a day." </p><p>"Really? Cool!" Draco stood up slowly but he stumbled a little. </p><p>Harry passed an arm around Draco’s waist and the blond nuzzled his shoulder. </p><p>"You smell good," he said breathing on Harry’s neck and making him shiver. </p><p>"I always smell good. And you’re right. You stink," Harry joked.</p><p>"Arrogant prick." </p><p>Draco sucked Harry’s neck as they headed for the bathroom. </p><p>"Draco… We can’t." </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you’re sick. Besides, you were the one that said that you were dying."</p><p>Draco grumbled. "Smartass." </p><p>While Draco showered, Harry exchanged his wet sheets for new ones. He sat for a moment, thinking about what Draco had said. He had been there when Harry had duelled with Voldemort. He hadn’t been the only one. There had been a small crowd there that day. Harry hadn’t seen anyone. He only had eyes for Voldemort and the rage that had poisoned his heart. </p><p>Voldemort had killed Nathan. When Harry held the inert body of his son, he swore he would take Voldemort down for good. He had even challenged Voldemort earlier than anyone expected. It was so bloody ironic. Nathan had been the reason why Harry had wanted to abandon everything, and in the end his death was the main reason why Harry had stayed and destroyed the Dark Lord. Draco didn’t know about any of those things. No one knew that Harry had almost given up the fight. Well, it was time to let him know. </p><p>Draco got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at Harry with an intense look as if he was seeing him for the first time that night. </p><p>"Why are you here?" Draco asked.</p><p>Harry wasn’t surprised by the question. "I told you it wasn’t over between us." </p><p>Draco sighed. "Harry…"</p><p>"And I’m glad I’ve dropped by. You needed my help," he continued. "I came here because I had something to say to you. I lied to you, Draco, and I’m sorry." </p><p>"What are talking about?" Draco frowned. </p><p>"I told you I didn’t have any secrets. But I do. Before I go on though, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Who cares? I want to listen to what you have to say." </p><p>But Draco had shadows around his eyes, and Harry didn’t want to make him feel worse. </p><p>"I won’t tell you anything if you are not better."</p><p>"All right. I’m feeling much better." Draco crossed his arms, sat by Harry’s side and made a face. "Longbottom is not that bad, I have to admit. The potion is really good. My head is still aching a little but I guess I’ll be as good as new by morning."</p><p>"That was what Neville said."</p><p>"What’s your secret, Harry?" </p><p>"I… Do you remember Cho Chang?" Draco shook his head and Harry went on. "She was a Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I liked her a lot. In fact, we dated secretly for a while. I didn’t want anyone to know about us because I didn’t want to risk her life. After a few months, we broke up mostly because I didn’t like her the way I thought I did. A year later she died, and I discovered something. Or someone. I had a son, Draco." </p><p>"What?" Draco looked at him ghastly shocked. </p><p>"She had a baby, my baby, and I only knew after she was dead." Harry’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I don’t know why she didn’t tell me. Maybe it was because of the way my life seemed to be so damn complicated already without a son. Or maybe she was just scared. When I looked at him I knew instantly that he was mine. It was love at first sight. His name was Nathan, and I had the privilege to be with him for three whole months. It wasn’t enough, but at least I got to be with him a little before Voldemort killed him." </p><p>"Oh, my God." </p><p>"I was ready to give up on everything to be with Nathan, Draco. I was going to abandon the wizarding world and just disappear with my son. But Voldemort appeared one day when I wasn’t around and he killed my son. My son, Draco. He was so small and helpless. Why did it have to happen? He wasn’t a threat to anyone and the bastard killed him!" Harry was crying and so was Draco. The blond enlaced his arms around Harry and brought him closer. </p><p>"I’m so sorry, love," whispered Draco, stroking Harry’s back gently.</p><p>"I was so blinded by hate that all I could see was Voldemort and how much I wanted to kill him. I did and then I felt lost and numb. I swore I wouldn’t love anyone again and then you walked into my life and you changed that. That’s why it’s so hard for me to say what you want me to say." </p><p>Draco kissed him softly on the lips. "That was why you didn’t want to live then. Everything makes sense now. I don’t know what to say to you, Harry. I’m shocked." </p><p>"I’m so sorry, Drake," Harry stuttered. </p><p>"Shhh… Don’t cry, my love." Draco kissed his lips, wiping Harry’s tears away. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Gosh! You were way too young to deal with such a responsibility alone. Not to mention the pain. If only I had known sooner..." </p><p>Harry gripped his arms around him tightly. They lay down on the bed, entwined in each other’s arms, finding comfort in the security of their embrace. They didn’t say a word but it was implicit in every touch and every kiss how much they loved and cared for each other. Draco finally understood that Harry loved him, even though he didn’t say it. </p><p>"I’m really sorry, Drake. For everything. Can you forgive me?" </p><p>"Yes…" Draco muttered. How could he deny anything to Harry when he looked so hurt?</p><p>Harry stared at him. "Are you sure? I don’t want your pity, Draco. If this is the reason why you’re accepting me back, then don’t." </p><p>"It’s nothing like that, Harry. I would have forgiven you anyway. I just needed a little time. I needed to understand why you seemed to shut me out of your life from time to time. Now I know. If Voldemort wasn’t dead already I would have personally killed him," Draco’s voice trembled with hate. </p><p>Harry sighed and buried his head in Draco’s hair. "I promise to make it up to you."</p><p>"I’m the one that needs to make it up to you. You were too young to carry such a burden."</p><p>"So were you, Drake. We were all too young. I’m glad the war is over." </p><p>"It’s not over, Harry, since your heart is still so damaged."</p><p>"I’m getting better. The loss of my son is something I’ll never forget, but I have to move on, and I want you to help me with that. You already have, you know? When we met at the Ball I knew you would help me find happiness again, and you did."</p><p>Draco cupped Harry’s head and kissed him on the lips. "We’ll get through this."</p><p>"Together," Harry added. </p><p>"Together," Draco repeated. </p><p>They smiled.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, kissing Draco’s forehead to measure his temperature. </p><p>"I’m feeling better. I really hate to admit this, but you’re right. Longbottom is a good doctor. Or will be. Whatever," he said against his will. "Hermione helped him to prepare the potion, so the credit is hers as well."</p><p>"You’re still a little hot," Harry said, worried.</p><p>"Oh, that’s because of you." Draco grinned, rubbing his body against Harry’s.</p><p>"Draco…" Harry bit his lower lip to prevent a smile.</p><p>"What?" Draco made an innocent face and Harry could do nothing but laugh. </p><p>"You’re the devil incarnate," he stated. Draco didn’t deny it. </p><p>They snogged for a while until Harry pulled away. "We can’t, love. You’re sick."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"You need to rest," Harry said, serious. </p><p>"All right," Draco said, defeated. "If I fall asleep, will you still be here when I weak up?"</p><p>"Of course I will, Drake." Harry cuddled next to him and Draco sighed, pleased. </p><p>Harry was almost falling asleep when he heard Draco’s voice saying something.</p><p>"What did you say?" he asked without opening his eyes.</p><p>"I said that I have something to tell you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Remember when we got locked up in the broom closet in our sixth year?"</p><p>Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "It was almost midnight and I was going to send a letter to Sirius when I saw you in the hallways. You looked suspicious – well, you always looked suspicious – so I decided to follow you and see for myself what you were up to. My heart almost came out of my mouth when you stopped at the Slytherin dressing room of the Quidditch pitch and you started to take off your clothes. I felt like a voyeur, but somehow I couldn’t look away. You hypnotized me. Then, of course, I had to spoil everything by stumbling on something. You saw me; we fought, as usual, and then Filch appeared out of nowhere. You pushed me into the broom’s closet and we spent the entire night locked up in there because Filch’s cat wouldn’t leave the door." </p><p>"You looked scared."</p><p>"No way! You were the one that was afraid of the dark," Harry protested. </p><p>"Right. But you were the one who grabbed my arm when we heard a weird noise that turned out to be just a rat," Draco commented, amused. </p><p>"I don’t think you remember what really happened, Draco. You jumped on me when the rat got closer to you."</p><p>"I thought it was something else," Draco defended himself. "Besides, whether you wanted it or not, you grabbed me, Harry. You know you did."</p><p>"Maybe just a little," Harry admitted, and Draco smiled. "All right! Maybe more than just a little. But that was because I was already attracted to you, and I was enjoying the fact that we were alone. You, on the other hand, were really scared."</p><p>"I wasn’t!"</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that and one day it’ll turn out to be the truth." </p><p>"Harry, I wasn’t scared! That’s not the bloody point anyway."</p><p>"What is the point then?"</p><p>"That day was the first time I kissed you, Harry." </p><p>Silence. Harry felt Draco holding his breath in expectation. He almost laughed.</p><p>"You’re kidding me," Harry said looking deeply inside his eyes.</p><p>"I’m deadly serious. I took advantage of the fact that you were sleeping to kiss you."</p><p>This time Harry burst out laughing. "Oh, my God!"</p><p>"It’s not funny." </p><p>"Yes, it is! It’s hilarious, actually." Harry kept laughing. </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Don’t you get it? I wasn’t sleeping but I thought you were!"</p><p>"You’re joking," Draco said, his eyes opening widely. </p><p>"No, I’m not. I’m deadly serious," he mocked. </p><p>"Oh, my God!" Draco exclaimed, suddenly understanding it all.</p><p>"I thought you were having a wet dream because you suddenly attacked me and–"</p><p>"I didn’t attack you! I was very careful and gentle!" Draco protested. </p><p>"When you kissed me I didn’t even think about pushing you away. I was… enjoying it…" Harry finished, his face slightly reddened. </p><p>"You were actually very receptive now that I think of it. That was why I didn’t pull away too soon."</p><p>"You weren’t that careful, Draco. You touched me in my low areas."</p><p>"I did not! And if I did, it wasn’t on purpose." All of a sudden, Draco was the one that burst out laughing. "Oh, my God! We both thought we were sleeping and we weren’t! And we both enjoyed it all the way. You thought you were taking advantage of me as well, didn’t you?"</p><p>Harry nodded, laughing hard. Brutus appeared at the door and barked, happy to see that his owner was getting better. </p><p>"Hey, boy," Draco called him and the large dog jumped near them. "Harry? I wonder what would have happened if we both had stopped pretending at the time and just surrendered to the moment."</p><p>"In a way, I’m glad we didn’t. It would have been just an additional complication." Harry stopped laughing, suddenly becoming very serious. </p><p>"You’re right. I guess we weren’t ready to deal with our feelings for each other. I know for sure that I wasn’t. I cursed myself so many times after that kiss. But I couldn’t forget."</p><p>"Believe it or not, it was because of that kiss that I broke up with Cho." </p><p>Draco stared at him, his eyes glowing with love and tenderness. "Did you think she knew?"</p><p>"No. She thought I was worried about Voldemort and I guess she was also worried because she never really got over Cedric. That’s why I think she never said anything about the baby. She was afraid for him, and she was right. I have this talent for losing everyone that I love."</p><p>"Don’t say that, love." Draco entwined his arms around Harry tightly. "Don’t you ever say that again."</p><p>"What if I lose you, too?" Harry shivered with fear.</p><p>"I can’t guarantee you that I’ll always be safe, Harry. Life is so bloody unpredictable. But I promise that I’ll never leave you if I can help it. I promise I’ll always be by your side, no matter what."</p><p>Harry kissed him hard, his hand avidly stroking Draco’s body. They got lost in each other’s arms for a while, trading kisses and loving words until they both fell asleep. Harry was glad to have taken that weight off his chest. He was feeling lighter but also scared. But Draco was by his side now, and they would fight that battle together. He was finally home. </p><p>					------------------</p><p>"Merlin, Harry! What did you do?" Draco asked, his eyes opened widely. </p><p>Harry turned around to face a sleepy but almost recovered Draco staring at him stunned. He bit his lower lip and pulled an innocent face.</p><p>"Your breakfast," he whispered carefully, showing Draco a tray with things that resembled food.</p><p>Draco glanced at what used to be a very neat and clean kitchen. There were dirty dishes dispersed everywhere, and a pan on the sink that was giving him nausea. Something was stuck at the ceiling and it looked a lot like a pancake. It looked like a tornado had passed through his kitchen. Draco didn’t know if he should yell at Harry for the mess he had made or kiss him for trying to cook for him. That was the sweetest thing Harry had ever tried to do to please him. He had taken Draco’s breakfast in bed many times before, but all those times the house-elf had prepared every food in the tray, not Harry. Never Harry. Until now. He grinned as he stared at the burned eggs and toasts. </p><p>"You didn’t even use you wand, did you?" Draco asked. </p><p>"Nope. I tried to do everything by myself but everything turned out to be a disaster. I’m not very good at this cooking thing and I absolutely loathe kitchens. I’m sorry, Drake." Harry made a disappointed face and then he joked, "But I think that if you look close enough you’ll find something almost eatable."</p><p>"I bet I will." Draco smiled. "Since I’m not feeling a hundred percent yet, I think I’ll pass, with all due respect. But I’m touched, my Emerald. I really am." He got closer to Harry and kissed him good morning. </p><p>Harry smiled against his mouth. "Maybe we should order something."</p><p>"Or maybe I can prepare something eatable enough myself," Draco suggested. </p><p>"No. Neville said you should rest for at least two days and I should keep you in bed."</p><p>"There’s only one way to keep me in bed all day," Draco provoked him placing soft kisses on his lips. </p><p>"How about a gag and a handcuff?" Harry muttered, flaming Draco’s senses. </p><p>"You are a pervert, Mr Potter." </p><p>Harry grinned and kissed him deeply. </p><p>"Did you take your dose of the medicine?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes, daddy," Draco mocked. </p><p>"This is serious, Draco. This disease killed a person already." </p><p>"I know, love. I’m sorry." Draco hugged him tightly and rested his head on his shoulder. </p><p>They remained that way for a while until Brutus started pulling Draco away from Harry.</p><p>"He can’t handle a little competition," Harry said, looking at the dog with a threatening look. "Hypocrite!" he said, still staring at Brutus. "Yesterday he was thankful that I was here to help you and now look at him. Back to our old duel for your attention."</p><p>Brutus barked in response, actually staring at Harry the same way, both trying to mark their territory. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his back to the fridge to see if he could save their breakfast. He knew where Harry and Brutus mute challenge would lead. He was more than used to it by now. They would roll against the floor, play with each other a little and pretend to be fighting mercilessly. Harry then would pretend to be injured and Brutus would whine until Draco intervened giving him his favourite snack. Harry always allowed Brutus to win their fake fights. That was how he had won Brutus’ acceptance in Draco’s life. Kids. </p><p>Indeed, that was what happened. Draco didn’t even bother to look at them as they played. He only turned around once when he heard Harry yelping, but when he realized everything was ok he turned his back to them again and finished to prepare their meal. </p><p>"Ok, kids, it’s time to stop. Breakfast is ready." he called his two big children. </p><p>"All right, boy, you won. I give up," Harry said to a satisfied Brutus. He stood up and went to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later and sitting next to Draco. </p><p>Brutus was eating silently in a corner. </p><p>"Aren’t you a little tired of this game?" Draco asked.</p><p>"What are you talking about? It’s fun!" Harry winked at him. "Besides, it’s all your fault. You spoiled him shamelessly! He thinks he’s your owner."</p><p>Draco smiled and leaned to kiss him. They ate without talking much and when Harry was washing the dishes, Draco enlaced his waist from behind and nuzzled his shoulder. Harry almost let the dish he was holding slip off his hands. </p><p>"Did I scare you?" Draco said against Harry’s ear, biting a sensitive spot of Harry’s neck. </p><p>"No." Harry gave him a weak smile. </p><p>"What’s wrong, Harry? Your eyes seemed lost somewhere else."</p><p>Harry closed the tap, dried his hands and turned to face Draco. He didn’t know how Draco would react to what he was about to say, but he had to take that out of his chest as well. His boyfriend, he noticed, was starting to feel impatient as he stared at him without speaking. </p><p>"What? Are you regretting being here with me?" Draco asked fearfully. </p><p>"NO! Of course not, Drake." Harry took Draco’s hand in his own. </p><p>"Then what is it? You’re looking at me in a very weird way."</p><p>"I was thinking that I never had the chance to give you a birthday present." </p><p>"Oh." Draco sighed in relief. He smiled. "Well, I think you’ll have to make up for that." </p><p>Harry smiled nervously. "I had a surprise planned for us. I would take you to a cabin at the lake and we would have a romantic dinner, followed by a night of wild sex. I even bought those pashmina scarves you wanted."</p><p>Draco’s eyes glittered with excitement. "You’ll let me do what I think you will?" </p><p>"Yes." Harry flushed slightly and Draco was delighted by it. "But that wasn’t the only thing I had planned for us. I bought you something else, too."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This." Harry took something from his pocket and tossed it to Draco, who caught it in the air with his seeker’s reflexes. He opened his hand and stared at the golden ring that had the Snitch engraved in it, with the initials H and D and the word ‘forever’ on the inside. </p><p>Draco was speechless. He knew what that meant. They had talked about it once and Harry had told him about the meaning of that ring. It was a very special ring. A ring that he would only give away if he found his true love and wanted to live with the person for the rest of his life. Sirius had given it to Harry after the war. It had been a gift from Lily to James Potter. Now it belonged to Draco Malfoy. </p><p>"I added the H and the D." Harry talked, walking back and forth, cowardly avoiding Draco’s gaze. "I would ask you to live with me. I was afraid of your answer, of course, but I was willing to try anyway. Harry Potter was never a coward."</p><p>"He’s being one now since he’s not looking at me," Draco stated. </p><p>"Yes, right." Harry kept looking everywhere but to where Draco was standing. "I still want you to live with me, but I won’t force you to give me an answer right now. The anxiety will probably make my heart stop beating but I can handle that. I handled so many things."</p><p>"Harry…" </p><p>"Did I ever tell you that Sirius is going to visit me? He’s in France," Harry started babbling. "He met someone there. He said he would bring her next week. Gee! It’s a little hot in here!"</p><p>"Harry…" Draco called him again, smiling widely.</p><p>"Maybe I should go outside for a moment… the wind… I think I’m feeling sick…" </p><p>Harry walked towards the back door and Draco caught him before he went out. "Don’t even think about getting away from me, Harry Potter. Not until you hear my answer."</p><p>Harry shut his eyes tightly. "Yes?" </p><p>Draco laughed. "Why are you so nervous?"</p><p>Harry opened his eyes slowly. "Because I’m insecure and stupid?"</p><p>"The answer is yes, Harry. I want to live with you."</p><p>They stared at each other, dazzled. Finally, Harry embraced Draco in his arms, giving him a deep kiss. </p><p>"Thanks," he muttered.</p><p>"Harry, I can’t breathe," Draco said in a strangled voice.</p><p>"Oh, sorry love!" Harry pulled away. "It’s just that I’m so happy."</p><p>"I’m happy, too." Draco kissed him again. "More than happy, actually." </p><p>"Much more than happy." Harry smiled against Draco’s mouth. </p><p>"Exhilarating." </p><p>"Yes." Another deep and endless kiss. "We have to tell Hermione and Ron. But only after you rest a little, Drake. It was the doctor’s order. I should keep you in bed until you’re fully recovered."</p><p>"As long as you keep me company, I don’t mind at all." Draco stared at him intensely. "Harry, I love you."</p><p>Harry sighed. "I’ll get over this stupid trauma, Drake. That’s a promise." Harry noticed that Draco became a little sad and he added. "But I want you to know that I feel the same way." And Draco’s smile was back in place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything Falls into Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Harry by his side again, Draco recovered faster than anyone – including his new doctor Neville Longbottom – had expected. Within a week he felt his strength back once again and his energy level higher than ever. He owed it all to Harry. Draco had never seen Harry behaving in such a caring and careful way towards him. Sometimes it had been annoying actually. Draco wasn’t made of glass and he had let Harry know that rather nastily. Later that same day, he pleaded to Harry to forgive him, and they had spent a quiet afternoon talking silly and loving words in each other’s ear. </p><p>The happiest day of Draco’s life happened when Harry had agreed to live in Draco’s house instead of his apartment, which was not an appropriate place for such a large dog as Draco’s Saint Bernard. Brutus had stared at Harry the whole time and he had barked happily when he heard Harry’s positive answer. On the fifth day after Draco had gotten sick, Harry moved into Draco’s house with all of his stuff. </p><p>But the best day of all was the next day when Draco had woken up with Harry staring at him in a funny and serious way and had said, “Marry me” in his throaty and sexy voice. Draco’s heart had almost jumped out of his chest. His yes had been feebly whispered because he had been nearly speechless. He actually had been speechless for the rest of the day, way too stunned to say anything but yes or no every time Harry spoke with him. </p><p>A month later, after almost having a break down from the waiting and the arrangements that never seemed to be ready and perfect, they got married in a nice and bright Saturday afternoon, in the large lawn of Sirius’ Mansion. Everyone they cared about was there to congratulate them. They looked stunning in identical white tuxedos. </p><p>When they traded their vows, Hermione’s loud sobbing interrupted them. Ron nudged her very subtly and she tried as hard as she could to stop. </p><p>“I can’t help it, Ron. It’s so romantic. Why didn’t you say all those things to me at our wedding?” she said, wiping her tears away. Ron didn’t answer. Instead, he looked at his sister and commented something about Neville to distract her. She insisted that her question be answered. </p><p>“I was feeling rather shy that day, sweetie, not to mention that my entire family was staring at me the whole time. But I love you, you know that,” he said, kissing her tenderly. That seemed enough for her. “Besides, George kept doing funny faces the whole time to make me laugh. Look! He’s doing it again! The prick! I have to stop him! Excuse me, honey. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He walked away and Hermione watched, amused, as Ron sock George in the arm. Harry saw the whole scene from the corner of his eyes and he laughed a little before turning his attention to his husband. Draco looked at him frowning and formed a voiceless ‘what?’ He muttered a ‘later’ back at him. Finally, they kissed each other under the cheers of the guests and the feast began. </p><p>Harry invited Draco to dance the first song with him and some women sighed and whispered to each other that the best guys were almost always gay or married already. In the case of the grooms, it was both. During the whole dance, people gathered around to congratulate them. They were sparkling with bliss, and Mrs. Weasley commented that she had never seen grooms looking so happy on the day of their wedding. Fred gently reminded her that she had never been to a gay marriage before, and she just shrugged her shoulders adding that she had watched another gay union in the seventies and that her Uncle Thomas – one of the grooms – had been in a bad mood the entire day. Two months later they had broken up. But of course, that wouldn’t happen to Harry and Draco.</p><p>Finally, they sat at the table and before the food was served, Ron, who was the best man, made his speech, “I remember the first time I saw Draco at school. He was an insufferable git and he offended my family and me.” Draco flushed from head to toe. Harry kicked Ron under the table. “But look at him now. He’s a new man, and I dare say that he actually likes me, even though if you ask him, he’ll deny it ferociously.”</p><p>“Damn right I will.” Draco clenched his teeth. </p><p>“Anyway, although we have our differences – and they are so many, believe me – we also have an important thing in common, which is our love for this wonderful man, Harry Potter – my best friend. I’m not very good at speaking in public, as you all noticed, so I’ll finish by saying that I wish them all the happiness and joy in the world. And Draco, if you hurt my friend, I’ll hex you.” Ron raised his glass and Draco frowned. “Cheers!” </p><p>Harry laughed at Draco’s face and applauded Ron, giving him a tight hug afterwards. Sirius stood up the next and made an emotional speech that brought tears to everyone’s eyes. He quoted James and Lily Potter, and guaranteed to Harry that they would have been really proud of him. </p><p>His girlfriend and future bride to be, Narcissa Malfoy, said a few words and Draco almost cried as he remembered the hell they had been through. Narcissa and Sirius as a couple had been a wonderful surprise to them, and Draco and Harry were glad that they were happy together. </p><p>“Did you have to say that?” Draco asked Ron when Narcissa had finished. </p><p>“Sorry. I just thought I should remind you of your family roots to keep you humble and docile,” Ron said, not really giving a damn. “It’ll do you good, trust me.”</p><p>Draco made a nasty gesture with his middle finger and Harry intervened, “Alright. Stop, both of you! This is a wedding ceremony. Let’s not spoil it with this old ridiculous school quarrel.”</p><p>“He started it,” Draco defended himself. Harry shot him one of his looks and Draco gave up. </p><p>“Sorry, buddy. And I’m truly sorry, Draco. I really want you guys to be happy,” Ron said, giving Draco a clumsy hug. “I promise to behave as a perfect gentleman for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“You bet you will,” Hermione whispered in her husband’s ear. “Now let’s dance.”</p><p>As the day went by quite peacefully, Draco and Harry took a moment to be alone. They sat on a bench inside a bower, just a few meters away from where the feast was taking place and held each other for a long time. </p><p>“Are you happy?” Draco asked, insecure.</p><p>“Of course I am, silly.” Harry kissed him on the lips. </p><p>“I love you,” Draco whispered against his mouth.</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>Draco sighed. It still bothered him that Harry couldn’t say the words he longed to hear. </p><p>“Please, don’t be sad,” Harry muttered, holding him tightly. </p><p>“I’m not sad.” Draco kissed him tenderly. “How can I be sad on our wedding day?”</p><p>“You know how I feel about you, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Draco turned his eyes away. He didn’t want Harry to see the hurt in them. “Look, I think Weasley is bothering Longbottom about Ginny again. Poor Hermione. She’s having a hard time with him today.”</p><p>Harry stared at his best friend’s serious expression as he talked to a calm Neville. Ginny was the one who looked rather embarrassed with the situation, and Hermione was trying her best to drag Ron away from there. </p><p>“Gee! Ron is the one behaving like an insufferable git.” Harry laughed. “Look! His mother is coming to rescue Ginny.”</p><p>They watched Mrs Weasley pull Ron’s right ear and drag him away. Ginny smiled, relieved, and Hermione laughed as hard as Harry was laughing. </p><p>The next couple who called their attention was Dean and Seamus. Seamus had told Draco that it had been difficult to convince Dean to come to the wedding as his date. Dean was still mad at Seamus because the sandy-haired man had hidden many secrets from him, not to mention the whole episode with the Polyjuice potion and the fake Draco. But Draco hoped that they would get back together that same day because Dean seemed really jealous of the closeness between Bill Weasley and Seamus. Right at the moment, for example, as Bill got closer to them, Dean gripped Seamus’ hand firmly in his own and glanced at Bill with distrust. Yes, they would get back together pretty soon, Draco just knew it.</p><p>“Could Dean be more obvious about his jealousy?” Harry said, amused.</p><p>“Yeah, the jealousy is eating him alive. That’s good though. Seamus loves him a lot, and he will be miserable if Dean leaves him again. He deserves to find happiness after all he’s been through.”</p><p>“I’m sure Dean will realize that. He seems to love Seamus as well.”</p><p>“He’d better.”</p><p>“I wish Dumbledore could be here.” Harry’s eyes flickered with sadness.</p><p>“Yeah. The old man was quite a guy! He would have been so proud of you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry smiled weakly. “I forgot to mention; Hagrid sent me an excuse note for not showing up today. He said that Maxime – his wife – is giving birth to a boy. Isn’t that wonderful? He invited us to go to Paris and spend a week at his house. He asked me if I would like to be the child’s godfather. And he sent us a peculiar wedding gift.”</p><p>“Hum... knowing Hagrid, he probably sent us a present full of sharp teeth. Please, tell me is not a Hippogriff and I’ll be fine,” Draco said, staring at Harry’s astonished eyes. “It’s... it’s a bloody Hippogriff?”</p><p>“Yes!” Harry said, laughing hard. </p><p>“Please, tell me this is a cruel joke! We can’t have a thing like that at our house! It’s bloody dangerous! It almost ripped off my arm once!”</p><p>“You kind of deserved it for being so stupid and hard-headed,” Harry muttered and Draco pulled an angry face. “Don’t worry, it’s only a baby. It’s not an adult Hippogriff yet. It’s actually cute and the feathers are so soft.” </p><p>“I don’t care, Harry. That thing won’t be near our house! Besides, it’ll eat Brutus!”</p><p>“Chill out! Sirius will be keeping it; we’ve already talked about it. After all, he has experience with the species, and after Buckbeak, the Hippogriff that almost ripped your arm off, a baby Hippogriff will be a walk in the park. It will be called Malfoy Junior, after you.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Draco said between his teeth. Harry laughed and kissed him hard. </p><p>“I was only joking,” he said, grinning at Draco’s offended face. “Hagrid sent me a golden key that was found among Dumbledore’s stuff, and it was addressed to me. It’s a key to one of the Gringotts vaults. I wonder what’s in there. What do you think?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Money, maybe? Hogwarts’ title deed? That would be cool!” Draco smiled. </p><p>“Well, I’ll find out later. There’s no rush.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>No, he wasn’t sure at all. He was having a weird feeling about that key, like the vault was guarding something that would bring him a lot of pain but also relief. He didn’t know why he was feeling that way, but he didn’t want to worry Draco about that. Not on their wedding day. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” he said, cuddling Draco. Harry rolled his wedding ring in his finger and then remembered something. “Draco, are you mad about the ring?”</p><p>Draco sighed. He had said a thousand times already that he wasn’t mad about the bloody ring. Harry had told him that at first he didn’t think about giving him the ring that belonged to his father. He had bought a golden ring studded with little diamonds to give Draco, but at the last minute he had decided that Draco deserved James’ ring because, well, Draco was his soul mate. Harry had said that in such a sweet way that Draco had melted. Now he was feeling upset rather than thrilled. </p><p>“I’m cool with that, Harry! Do you want it back?” </p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“Then stop asking me if I’m mad at you because of it. I’m not. I love you.” </p><p>They snogged a little more, kissing each other slowly at first and then heating up. Harry felt shivers running down his spine as Draco’s hand slipped down and opened his fly. He pulled away instantly. </p><p>“We can’t do this here,” his voice sounded hoarse from desire. He cleared his throat. </p><p>“I know.” Draco sighed. “I guess it’s time to leave the party.”</p><p>“What? Are you nuts? We can’t leave! If we leave now, Hermione will syncope. We didn’t even try the wedding cake she made especially for us!” </p><p>“I feel like savouring something else,” Draco provoked him. </p><p>Harry smiled. “Later.”</p><p>Draco pulled a disagreeable face. “You’re such a kill-joy. I don’t know if I’ll be in the mood later,” he complained, remembering the spoil brat from the old days. Harry kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Don’t be a drama queen. Besides, you’re always in the mood.” Harry bit Draco’s sensitive spot near his earlobe than he blew on it softly until Draco shivered. “See? If I do that tonight, you’ll be in the mood right away.”</p><p>“It’s not fair.”</p><p>“Yeah, life is not fair. Someone told me that not so long ago,” Harry reminded him.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Draco stood up to leave and Harry held him in his arms. “Let me go.”</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Harry asked, bewildered. </p><p>“Harry... I’ll kick you if don’t let me go right now.”</p><p>“Say that you’re not mad and I will release you.”</p><p>“All right. I’m not mad at you! There! Now let go of me.”</p><p>Harry didn’t. Instead, he pulled Draco closer and ravished him in a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>“Look, let’s eat the cake, because I think Hermione is pregnant and it wouldn’t be good to get her upset,” Harry whispered against Draco’s swollen lips. </p><p>Draco opened his eyes wide at the news. “Hermione is pregnant! I knew it! All her mood swings were very suspicious.”</p><p>“Well, she’s not sure; that’s why she didn’t say anything to anyone yet. Ron told me this in confidence and now I’m telling you, Mr Potter.” Harry winked at his husband. “So let’s eat the cake because that would make her happy and then we can enjoy our honeymoon.”</p><p>“All right. I’ve planned a very special night for us.” Draco stared at him maliciously. </p><p>“Does this night involve a scarf?” </p><p>Draco gave him a mysterious smile. Harry felt the excitement running all over his body.  </p><p>“Ok. Let’s cut the cake. Fast! Do you think anyone will mind if we disappear afterwards?” </p><p>“I don’t think so. We could talk to Hermione about our... hurry... in getting out of here, just to make sure she won’t get mad at us. She’ll understand,” Draco affirmed. </p><p>“Let’s go then.”</p><p>Draco grinned at his husband’s sudden hurry.</p><p>“Oh, and Harry?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t mind you calling me Mr Potter, but just remember that I’m still a Malfoy!”</p><p>Harry only rolled his eyes, grabbed his hand and went to talk to their friends. </p><p>				--------------</p><p>“Alone, at last!” Draco exclaimed as they arrived at their cabin in the woods. </p><p>“I told you Hermione wouldn’t let us leave before the cake,” Harry said, amused.</p><p>The wedding cake had been wonderful. Hermione had added a little of Draco’s ice cream on the stuffing just to make sure. She had found out that Draco put a magical ingredient in all of his ice creams to make people feel light-headed and happy after a hard day of work. He had assured it wasn’t anything dangerous, but Harry had been really angry with him at first. Eventually he had agreed that people indeed looked a lot happier after savouring the ice creams and that wasn’t a bad thing. Some sweets from Honeydukes had a similar effect on people and no one seemed to care. </p><p>Harry got out of the car and he was about to come in when Draco held the door.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked, puzzled. </p><p>“I made a few changes in the decoration,” Draco said cautiously. </p><p>“Did you destroy the cabin?”</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“Then it’s fine by me.” Harry shrugged. “The cabin is yours, too, Draco. You can burn it if you want to, but I advise you not to do it. I like this cabin a lot. It’s so peaceful here. I used to come here almost every weekend to cool my head. I hope you enjoy it as well as I do.”</p><p>“Oh, I will. Starting in a few moments,” Draco said in a mysterious tone of voice.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“That’s not the right question, Harry. The right question is: what will I do?” Draco grinned and opened the door. “Come in, Mr Malfoy. I dare you,” he joked.</p><p>Harry bit his lower lip and hid a smile. “I don’t mind that you call me Mr Malfoy, Draco, but remember that I’m still Potter,” he said.</p><p>“Of course you are, love. But not today. Today you’re my property. You belong to Draco Inc. and you are mine to satisfy me in every possible way,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Harry tried to kiss him, but he escaped. </p><p>“Really. Now, come on in. What are you waiting for?”</p><p>Harry did and he was amazed by what he saw. Draco had used his wand again, there was no other explanation to what he was seeing and smelling. Rounded green and red candles were floating all over the place. There were different colourful flowers in big vessels and a big basket of all kinds of fruits on the table. The environment smelled like sandalwood and roses, the same fragrance of Harry’s favourite incense, but Harry didn’t see any incense, which proved that Draco had used his wand to magically aromatise the air. In the bedroom, he found crystals of different colours floating above his head. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he said to Draco. “The place is beautiful, Draco.” </p><p>“All of the candles, crystals and flowers have a meaning, Harry. But I’ll tell you after you put something on.” Draco pulled something out of the closet and handed it to Harry. “It’s a silk black robe. I want you to wear it.” </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow. “I guess I’m the one who will wear the scarf as well.” </p><p>“Yes. Are you uncomfortable with that?” Draco asked suddenly insecure. </p><p>“Not at all. I’m actually looking forward to it.” Harry winked as he headed for the bathroom. </p><p>Draco quickly took off his clothes and dressed in a silk silver robe. He turned on the stereo and a calm and sensual music filled the air. When Harry got out of the bathroom, he held his breath at the image. Harry was looking absolutely stunning with his robe slightly open and his hair a little messy. Harry was thinking the same thing about him. </p><p>“I went to this website yesterday and I read something rather interesting called tantric sex. I read that it increases the sexual pleasure. It’s a full body orgasm. I thought we could try it. I’m not sure if we’ll succeed though. It requires a great deal of concentration and right now I just want to fuck your brains out. But I won’t. I’ll try to do everything right,” Draco said, smiling cutely. </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Harry provoked him.</p><p>Draco caught the pashmina scarf that was on the bed and circled Harry slowly until he was behind him. “Can I put this on you?” Draco muttered in Harry’s ear.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry whispered, swallowing hard.</p><p>Harry’s eyes were covered with the pashmina and he couldn’t see anything. He was now in the hands of Draco’s caprices and although he was feeling anxious, he loved every minute of it. </p><p>“It’s time to wake all of your senses, Harry,” Draco muttered very close to him. </p><p>Harry shivered of anticipation and excitement. Instantly, his hearing and sense of smell were activated and he could feel Draco moving around him as much as he could sense the delicious perfume Draco was wearing. He felt Draco running his hands along his robes and taking it off. Harry was now completely naked. He couldn’t see, but he knew Draco had taken off his own robe as well. The next moment, Draco’s body almost touched Harry’s and the heat of their bodies passed through them. </p><p>“Smell this.”</p><p>Harry did. He smelled a strong sense of sandalwood, and right afterward he smelled Draco’s scent that his nose – and soul – knew by heart. Harry inhaled that smell as if he needed it to survive. He reached out his hand to touch Draco but his lover stopped him. </p><p>“Not yet,” Draco whispered against his lips, barely touching it. “Drink this.” Draco kissed him and Harry tasted the liquid that was inside his lover’s mouth. It was Harry’s favourite liquor. His head spun and his body almost levitated. All this time Draco hadn’t touched him yet. When the kiss was over, Harry sighed, frustrated. “Be patient, my love.”</p><p>“Patient?” Harry sneered. “Look at me! It looks like I’m in fever! I’m feeling so hot.”</p><p>Draco giggled. “As I said, be patient. Now, drink this.” Draco kissed him again and shared with him another kind of liquor that burned down his throat. He loved the sensation. “Did you like it?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.”</p><p>Soon, all of Harry’s five senses were activated and stimulated. He felt Draco getting really close to his body again and he almost died as he felt the soft touch of Draco’s hand slipping down his belly. Fingertips teased him mercilessly. A smooth caress on his scar set him on fire. Then it moved down his nose, cheeks, lips – taking its time there for a while – nipples, navel and finally his hard cock. He moaned loudly. The same path was followed by Draco’s wet and cold tongue. Harry’s body shivered from head to toe, especially when the tongue surrounded his stiff shaft that was begging to be sucked. Draco did it all very slowly and gently, and if he asked Harry anything at that point, Harry would do it willingly. Harry was completely surrendered. </p><p>Draco massaged Harry’s balls, buttocks and legs with his strong hands and then they ran up again, along with the teasing tongue. Harry felt as if he was going to explode. He couldn’t resist touching Draco’s hair and burying his hand in it. Pulling Draco by the hair, Harry kissed him hard on the lips, their tongues entwining madly. Draco pulled back a little and Harry sighed in frustration once again. </p><p>“I’m going to take the scarf off, Harry, and you’ll look deeply into my eyes.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry whispered, gulping. </p><p>The scarf was off, finally. Harry did as Draco said and looked straight into the silver-blue eyes. He held his breath at the beautiful image of Draco Malfoy – now also Draco M. Potter – by the light of the candles and the prisms. Harry was bedazzled. The depths of Draco’s eyes reminded Harry of the wild sea. He was looking savage and so incredibly hot. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I’ll do to you from now on, Harry, you have to promise not to break the eye contact with me. Do you agree with that?”</p><p>Not trusting his voice to speak, Harry just nodded. Draco’s eyes were shimmering in such an intense way that Harry had never seen before. He noticed that the silver-blue eyes almost seemed to have the same power as the Imperius curse, if not stronger. The sensation burned his skin and lifted him off the ground. </p><p>“Kiss me and then hold me tight,” Draco ordered in a sexy way. “And never let me go.”</p><p>He didn’t have to ask twice. Harry embraced Draco without breaking the eye contact with him and their bodies touched from head to toe. Forehead to forehead, they stared at each other for a long period of time. Harry was feeling tremendously aroused only by looking at Draco’s deep silver-blue eyes and that was the most unique and amazing sensation of his life. Their hands entwined and they took a big breath at the same time. The movement proved to be highly erotic as their rigid hardness rubbed together. They couldn’t help but moan in delight. </p><p>“Keep looking at me, Harry. Don’t close your eyes.”</p><p>“It’s hard, Draco.”</p><p>“Just feel the energy travelling through our bodies. That’s what our eyes are doing, Harry. The eyes are the windows of the soul. When you look at me and I look at you, we’re seeing inside our souls. We’re creating a bond so strong nothing will ever have the power to break it. Can you feel it, Harry? Can you feel the energy around us? Our energy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry muttered, unable to say anything else.</p><p>“Feel my heart.” Draco pulled Harry’s hand on his heart. “It’s beating like crazy.”</p><p>Harry gently stroked his husband’s hard nipple and Draco moaned. He took Harry’s hand and brought it to his mouth where he licked his fingers one by one. Finally, he led Harry to the bed. Draco sat first and Harry sat on his lap facing him. With their legs curled around each other, Draco kissed Harry deeply, savouring every little inch of his red, cherry-like lips. Harry didn’t resist the urge to move his body back and forth but Draco shook his head in disapproval. </p><p>“I didn’t allow you to do that,” Draco said. </p><p>Harry made a funny sound that indicated his frustration. He wasn’t used to doing nothing. He wanted to participate actively in every touch, lick, kiss and stroke that would lead them through the journey towards the ecstasy. Harry lost the little rational thought he had when Draco slightly ran his fingers up and down his back. He was feeling the energy, all right, especially in the lower areas. That area was getting on fire and he needed to extinguish it right away, otherwise he would die and he wasn’t joking. </p><p>“How long are we supposed to be like this?” Harry found strength to ask.</p><p>“Long enough.”</p><p>“What kind of answer is that?”</p><p>“You’re losing the concentration, Harry.”</p><p>“Fuck the concentration! I want you inside me and I want it now! I won’t hold much longer and if you don’t do something about it I’ll have to take drastic measures,” Harry said with a serious expression.</p><p>Draco grinned sensually. “Tantric sex is not about physical pleasure, Harry, but a cerebral orgasm. It’s about our spirituals being so united that the energy traded between us, this energy alone should do the trick and make us experience a full body orgasm. Just with the power of our brains. We can stay in a new level of pleasure for hours if we want. But we need full concentration.”</p><p>Harry sighed. “Ok. I’ll hold myself for just one more minute. Just one!”</p><p>Draco smiled and kissed him deeply. Then he took his wand beneath the pillow and said the Lubrication spell. Harry licked his lips in anticipation. Without taking his eyes off him, Draco teased Harry’s warm entrance with his long fingers and Harry bucked a little. Draco shook his hand once again in disapproval. </p><p>“Don’t move. Otherwise I’ll stop.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Harry whined adorably.</p><p>“Then you better behave,” Draco whispered very close to Harry’s lips.</p><p>The fingers kept moving for a while until Draco lifted Harry and buried his throbbing cock inside him. Harry moaned soundly. Draco started rocking his body very slowly, teasing his partner in every way he could. </p><p>“Look inside my eyes, Harry,” Draco whispered. “What are you seeing?”</p><p>“Fire.” Their foreheads touched.</p><p>“What else?” Draco pushed himself further and Harry bit his lower lip.</p><p>“Passion.”</p><p>“And?” another deep and slow thrust.</p><p>“Me.” Harry grinned. </p><p>“Smartass.” Draco grinned, too. </p><p>“Can’t you go… oh… faster?” </p><p>“No. I like torturing you.” Draco gave him a look. “I like to have this power over you.”</p><p>“Just fuck me!” Harry demanded. </p><p>“Hmm... I’m going to think about it.”</p><p>“Two can play this game, Draco,” Harry said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>Draco’s eyes almost penetrated his soul. “Are you sure?” he thrust himself against Harry.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry muttered. </p><p>“Just relax and feel the energy, Harry.”</p><p>“I think the energy already filled me up entirely and now I have to spend it a little, otherwise I’ll go nuts here.” </p><p>Draco’s laugh was oppressed by Harry’s voracious kiss on his lips. He fell backwards on the bed and Harry landed on top of him ginning widely. The green-emerald eyes were shining playfully, and Draco didn’t resist the urge to enrapture his lover into a kiss so deep he would never forget it. Harry broke the kiss and this time Draco was the one who sighed in protest. </p><p>“Now that I’m on top, I’m the master and I’m the one who make all the moves.” Harry teased to Draco’s amusement, who muttered in a very low tone of voice something like ‘are you sure?’ again. “Yes.”</p><p>Taking Harry by surprise, Draco flipped them over with an impetuous movement, so Harry could be on the bottom and he could be on top. Almost a few seconds later, he penetrated Harry and thrust inside him deeply. Harry cried his name successively. Draco was bombing Harry fast, and the enraptured face of his husband showed that he loved every minute of it. </p><p>“Now I’m definitely feeling the energy,” Harry found strength to joke.</p><p>Draco smiled, touched Harry’s forehead with his and moved his body up and down. All of a sudden, Draco stopped. Harry breathed loudly but didn’t complain. Draco was playing with him. He could play it, too.</p><p>“May I ask how the hell you can just stop?” he asked, amused, the sweat covering his body. </p><p>“Yoga. It’s very relaxing. You should try it.”</p><p>“Oh. Maybe I will. Then I can torture you in the same way you’re torturing me now. Answer me something,” Harry asked suddenly looking bewildered. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How am I lasting this long? I mean, my body is trembling all over and the excitement keeps running up and down, over and over again, and yet I don’t come. That’s... that’s so amazing. My body seems so awake, and yet I feel like something is controlling it so this moment can last longer than it’s supposed to. It’s unbelievable.”</p><p>“It’s tantra. You still need to practice more though. You’re way too impatient, Harry.”</p><p>Harry embraced Draco’s waist with his legs and pulled him closer. “I’m patient enough. It’s our honeymoon. Have mercy! Please?” he made a sad puppy face and Draco smiled.</p><p>“And I’m the Drama Queen...”</p><p>Draco started moving inside Harry again, escalating the movements slowly. Harry almost closed his eyes, but Draco forbade him by stopping again. This time Harry whined a little, but he kept his green eyes locked with Draco’s silver-blue ones. As they stared at each other, it seemed like they were caught in a whirlpool. It was damn good, in Harry’s opinion. That strong feeling of lust certainly wasn’t new for either of them, but at the same time, it was an entirely different thing. The experience was unique and Harry was dumbfounded by how long he was hanging on without exploding with pleasure. </p><p>Finally, they moved together, hips swinging harmoniously. Draco didn’t stop this time. He couldn’t. He was too deep into Harry to stop. They cried their names, the volume increasing as they got closer to the final ecstasy. The climax came in diversified levels. Harry felt himself climbing the stairway to heaven, for it was paradise. It looked like it would never end and they would stay in that blissful moment forever. But eventually it had to stop, and the apex came with the force of a hurricane, destroying every rational thought they could still have. Harry shot his load on his and Draco’s belly. Draco came intensely a few seconds later. </p><p>They held each other for a while, still not daring to look away. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Draco gulped and his jaw fell open. Did he hear it right? Had Harry Potter just told him that he loved him? Harry, he noticed, seemed surprised by his sudden courage to verbalize his feelings for his partner. But he wasn’t as surprise as Draco, who took a while to recover from the shock. </p><p>“What did you say?” Draco asked in a whisper.</p><p>Harry looked straight into his eyes and repeated. “I love you. I’ve always loved you and I always will.”</p><p>Draco grinned widely and their lips met in a tender and yet passionate kiss. </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>“What we’ve just shared together was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced in my life.”</p><p>“Only a thing?” Draco smirked, playing with him.</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>“I guess this is the time to confess something.”</p><p>Harry looked at him with suspicion. </p><p>“The Masked Ball... Well, it wasn’t exactly planned but...” Draco said uncertainly. </p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Look, it was all Hermione’s idea. She arranged the room and she told me to go for it. I was a little unsure about the whole thing at the beginning, but she said she suspected you loved me as well, so I went and I hoped that we had the chance to use that room. And we did. So... The whole Ball thing... It was kind of a scheme to get into your pants... but also into your heart.” Draco smiled shyly. </p><p>Harry laughed. “I kind of suspected that. Hermione is not very good at hiding secrets from Ron or me. I didn’t mind when she told me, and I don’t mind now. I’m glad you told me. And I’m glad that you went for it, otherwise we wouldn’t be here today, married.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry kissed him. They cuddled and Harry stroked Draco’s blond lock softly.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell upon the room. </p><p>“Harry?” Draco called him just before getting to sleep.</p><p>“Whatzz.” Harry mumbled. </p><p>“What’s the name of the baby Hippogriff?”</p><p>“Eerie.”</p><p>“It makes sense.” Silence and then Draco talked again. “Hermione told me about your fan club.”</p><p>Harry growled.</p><p>“She said Dennis Creevey is the president. I hate the Creeveys. They’ve always had a crush on you. That brother of his, Colin, he kept staring at you the whole time today. Did he have to be at our wedding?”</p><p>“He’s a friend. That’s all,” Harry muttered sleepily. </p><p>“Hmm...” Draco didn’t sound very happy. “Do you sign autographs?”</p><p>A weak smile appeared in Harry’s relaxed features. “No. Why? Want one?”</p><p>“Can you write with your tongue?”</p><p>Harry burst out laughing. “I think I can try.”</p><p>They stared at each other, both wearing the same naughty look. </p><p>“Where do you want it?” Harry asked. </p><p>Draco whispered the place in Harry’s ear, making him grin. </p><p>“You sure have the energy. I think I need to start the yoga thing to be able to follow you.”</p><p>“Are you tired?” Draco asked, smiling.</p><p>“A little. But not tired enough to let this chance go by.”</p><p>And Harry proceeded to sign his name all over Draco’s body with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've read it so far, thank you for your time. There is a sequel coming called Just a Step From Heaven.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>